Welcome to Outcast Island
by ScholarWard
Summary: Outcast Island has changed a lot since peace has been made with Berk. Due to part of the agreement, Hiccup is helping his new allies how to train Dragons and manage the more dangerous ones. Inspired by Jurassic Park.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to Outcast Island**

**Introduction **

**Disclaimer: Apart from my own plots and OC's, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Riders and Defenders of Berk, any characters or materials, all is owned by copyright by DreamWorks Studios and Cressida Cowell.**

Outcast Island was still a rugged piece of rock in the middle of the ocean. It had, however, changed. With the new treaty between the Outcasts and the Hairy Hooligans of Berk, things had changed for the better. Using the material wealth of Outcast Island, Alvin the Treacherous was able to re-establish his leadership after his temporary disposal by Dagur the Deranged. He purchased earth, seed and farming tools to enrich the island. Livestock and trees too. He exported weapons and metal ore to Berk. Carpenters from Berk helped build permanent homes for the Outcast Tribe, whilst stone masons from Outcast Island crafted stone buildings for the Berkians. Trade flowed freely between the two islands and tribes, a mutual benefit.

There had been social benefits between the two people as well. Many Berkian's especially the women, had permanently immigrated to Outcast Island, some to establish a trade, others to establish a life with an Outcast bachelor. More children began to appear amongst the tribe. Outcast and Berkian alike were invited to banquets and private dinners on both islands with open arms. The past hostility between the two tribes had evaporated and there was peace and prosperity.

There was a third set of benefits, other than economic and social. In the peace treaty between Alvin the Treacherous and Stoick the Vast, brokered and mediated by Stoick's son, Hiccup, the Pride of Berk, the third set of terms of the agreement had been military/Dragon related. In exchange for Outcast military support against a possible Berserker attack, Berk had agreed, or Stoick had agreed to have Hiccup teach the Outcast's about Dragons and how to train them. Given past events, Hiccup was hesitant in this matter, but he had finally relented, on the condition that he had final say in Dragon related affairs. Alvin agreed to this, providing that Hiccup kept him fully updated. There was plenty of work to do, but it was a start, if anything.

**Here's the first chapter ladies and gentlemen. It will be a series of chapters inspired by Jurassic Park. Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Loading Newcomers

**Loading Newcomers**

Since the peace treaty between Alvin the Treacherous and Stoick the Vast three years before, Outcast Island now boasted several forests of green and healthy looking (which they were) trees. In one of these small forests, a group of these trees were being rustled, but there was no wind.

A lone male Viking with blonde braids stood at the front of a Dragon pen. The trees rustled again. Behind the lone Viking, were a group of unarmed Vikings who stood there calmly, waiting casually. The trees rustled again without wind, this time more violently. Standing to one side were a group of armed Vikings, amongst them a young auburn haired Viking clad in black and silver armour and with a serious look on his face and an air of authority about him. He was clearly the one in charge.

Finally, the cause of the rustling was revealed, two Deadly Nadders and their Outcast Riders emerged, between them they were carry a closed Gronckle Iron cage. They slowed their flight and hovered, lowering their cargo onto the ground, just before the Dragon pen. The auburn haired Viking moved to the front of the two groups. A menacing snarl emitted from the cage.

'I want the first loading to move in,' stated Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, half of the first group of Vikings moving in quickly at his command. 'I want all weapons ready or fully charged,' instructing the whole of the second group.

As the first loading team moved in, there came a high pitched growl from the cage, many of the Outcasts and Berkians jumping, one giving a scared yelp.

'Easy, easy, everyone, it's a Changewing, it's trying to startle us,' Hiccup explained calmly. 'Okay, second team move in,' the second half of the first group moving to reinforce the rest of the group.

'And push,' the combined effort of the team moving the cage to the entrance of the Dragon pen. 'Good work, loading team, stay where you are. Gatekeeper.' The blonde braided Viking moved forward and climbed to the top of the cage nimbly. More hisses were heard.

'Tuffnut, in your own time, raise the gate.' The Thorston began to lift the cage's gate, Hiccup kept a firm grip on the hilt of his sword, Inferno. _So far, so good_, he thought with caution. Then it happened.

It happened so fast. The next thing heard was a roar, followed by a loud bang. The Changewing had rammed the opposite end of the cage. The cage was knocked backwards a good few feet, whilst Tuffnut was knocked off, onto the floor, right near the cage's open entry. The members of the loading team were knocked out of the way as they attempted to stop the cages movement. Tuffnut came to from his daze, immediately he was grabbed hold of by the Dragon within, he grabbed what he could to stop being dragged within. Hiccup had bolted immediately to his friends aid and grabbed him tightly, the Thorston himself taking a desperate grip on one of the nearby bars. This proved useless as Tuffnut was ripped out of his friends hold and forced upwards. Recovering, the Haddock grabbed hold the Thorston again.

'What's happening!' more of a statement than a question, propelling both groups of Vikings to start the emergency procedures that had been drilled into them by the Son of Stoick the Vast.

The loading teams started shifting the cage forward and lowering the gate. The armed team shoved their swords and spears through the thin gaps of the cage, trying to inflict enough damage on the Dragon, to force it let go. It was not working. Eye contact was made between Viking and Dragon

'Shoot her,' Hiccup bellowed, he was losing his grip on Tuffnut. 'Shoot her.'

None of the Vikings found their nerve, luckily, Hiccup managed to get two Outcasts to hold onto Tuffnut. He stood up to his full height and walked into the cage, facing the merciless Dragon.

He ignited Inferno.

**Second chapter guys, based on the opening scenes of **_**Jurassic Park **_**with a few tweaks to the plot. Hiccup will fill the role of Robert Muldoon, taking a cynical attitude to Changewings, to reflect Bob Peck's character on Raptors. Hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Reports for Alvin

**Reports for Alvin**

Hiccup sat his desk in his temporary living quarters on Outcast Island, generously provided by Alvin, and was flicking one of his charcoal pencils every time it rolled back towards him. He had just got back from reporting to Alvin. Quite a lot had transpired in the last few days, and the eighteen year old Pride of Berk was having his patience being tested.

Being the original mediator between Berk and Outcasts meant he had to take a lot of responsibility between the two islands. This included maintaining good relations between Outcasts and Hairy Hooligans, overseeing new construction projects on both islands, helping maintain the weapons of both tribes, helping to manage their finances and trade, as well as advising both leaders on important matters. All of these roles, as well as constantly travelling between the two islands, were enough to put a strain on any Viking as hard working and as patient as the Pride of Berk.

Then there were the Dragon related matters. They were a completely different matter altogether. It was easy helping the Outcasts pick the right Dragon for their personalities, teaching them the rights and wrongs of Dragon training, how to take care of them and making Outcast Island more accommodating for Dragons. However, it still stressful at times and there had been difficulties. Hiccup had recently clashed with Alvin concerning the Changewings, a species of Dragon Hiccup did not trust as a whole. Alvin was convinced that, with enough time and patience, even the Dragon Conqueror could tame even these Dragons. Things had not gone to plan to say the least. One of the resident Changewings had decided to become the pack leader of the species, and went onto kill two of the others. When a new Changewing had been caught on Outcast Island and was being transported, it had caused havoc, causing to minor injury to eight Vikings and serious injury when attacking Tuffnut Thorston. He had been told by the Healer that the male Twin would make a swift recovery. _And likely go onto brag about his scars_ thought Hiccup.

But something else had happened that unfortunate night. In order to save his friend's life, he had gone into the cage and ignited Inferno. He had broke the first rule he had made himself. He had killed a Dragon. He could have used the swords fire to the hypnotize the Dragon, instead, he had cut the reptile down. There was once a time where the crowds would cheered and hailed him a true Viking, instead he only received looks of pity and sympathy as he commanded the aftermath of the situation with a haunted look on his face. Then, true to his word, he seeked out Alvin and gave his report. The Outcast leader was naturally angry with what had happened, but he too could see the lost look in his eyes and he went easy on the lad. Between the pair, they agreed that no more work would done on the Changewings, until after the Gathering of Chief's. That was to commence in a week, allowing the Outcasts to clean up any mess and prepare for their guests. Hiccup thanked Alvin for his understanding, he took a long night flight with Toothless, and finally retired to his living quarters.

Now, Hiccup, sat there at his desk, pondering. His Night Fury lay fast asleep on his rock, unable to comfort his Rider's inner conflict. Hiccup knew his Chief was relying on him to keep the peace, keeping Alvin content and making a good impression on the other Chieftains at the Gathering on behalf of Berk. The Pride of Berk sighed to himself and carried himself off to his bed. He had done everything he could have done and that was enough.

**New chapters guys, hope you enjoy. Next chapter we will see some familiar faces and some new ones. I'll update soon :)**


	4. Greeting Time, Feeding Time

**Greeting Time, Feeding Time**

Hiccup, as the representative of Berk and being the Outcasts closest ally, had spent the best of the week assisting Alvin in preparing the island for the guests of the Gathering. This included the requisition of supplies for the Banquet, revising notes with Alvin over the Chief's Meeting, ensuring the decorations and everything in general was in order and that nothing would inconvenience the guests. First impressions were everything, and a good impression would go a long way in diplomacy and trade for Outcast Island, and in effect, Berk. So, as well as having to support Alvin, his Sire was putting pressure on him to conduct himself appropriately on behalf of his home and tribe in front of potential allies and trading partners.

Hiccup had reluctantly agreed with Alvin that the Outcasts should keep the fact that they trained and rode Dragons a secret until after he announced it at the Council of Chiefs. Stoick had insisted on this part. It was too early to let them in on that fact. However, this meant, with great hesitant, that the entire Dragon population of Outcast Island was either hidden safely or kept under lock and key. Fortunately the latter only applied to the Changewings and the Speed Stingers.

Whilst stressed, Hiccup just hoped there were no young lady Vikings amongst the visitors. They had been together for three years and Hiccup worshipped Astrid Hofferson, however, this never stopped the leaders of other Viking tribes trying to match make their daughters with the Pride of Berk. The Dragon Rider had gotten sick and tired of the game 'Have you met my daughter?' He had already been present at the dock, welcoming the Chief's from the Bog Burglars, the Lava Louts, and the Meatheads, He had also noticed that several female members of their retinues had looked in his direction, he just hoped the Gathering did not last more than a couple of days.

_So far, so good_ Alvin the Treacherous had thought to himself, everything was going according to plan. The Council of Chiefs had just concluded, it had went quite well. The other Chieftains had thought that the Outcasts were a bit crazy associating themselves with Dragons, but with the military power and material wealth of Outcast Island, it was overlooked, alliances and trade agreements were drawn out with very little fuss.. His esteemed quests were now standing near the Changewing's Pen. He approached them.

'Ah there you are guys, I was wondering if you want to eat something before I give you the tour and show you your quarters,' he announced, reaching the group.

'What are they doing,' asked Granite the Rock, Chief of the Lava Louts.

A yak was being lifted up by a crane towards the top of the Pen.

'Feeding them,' he then turned to the group again. 'The cooks have provided a lovely meal of smoked Sturgeon and roast mutton stew, shall we?'

The group ignored him and started walking towards to the walkway that ran alongside the cage. The yak mooed as it was lowered into the undergrowth that populated the inside of the cage. There was a moment's silence, then there was a thud, the yak mooed, there was a sudden rustle in the undergrowth, followed a loud screech, the whole undergrowth suddenly alive with movement. There was a chorus of the yak bleating in pain, Dragon roars and more screeching. The 'audience' looked on silently. Eventually sound ceased and the undergrowth went calm.

'They should all be destroyed,' the group turned and saw the red headed Berkian representative clad in his silver and black armour.

'Ah Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,' announced Alvin. 'Son of the Stoick the Vast and our chief Dragon Trainer, a bit of the alarmist I afraid, but knows more about Dragons then anyone I ever met.' Granite and Basher the Eater of the Meatheads, moved forward to shake the Berkian's hand. Alvin noticed their daughters looking at the newcomer with interest.

'Are they always that aggressive?' questioned the Meadhead Chief.

'They're lethal, at nine months, and I do mean lethal,' the Haddock looking in the direction of the cage. 'Fishlegs Ingerman and I have studied and trained most Dragons, but the way these things move makes it impossible.'

'Speed,' asked Granite pointedly.

'Faster than a boar, a good forty or fifty mile an hour, out in the open. And their ability to jump even without their wings. . . .'

'Yeah, yeah,' interrupted Alvin. 'That's why we're taking extreme precaution,' Alvin looked to others and started reassuring them.

'Do they show intelligence, because they seem to be the crafty sort in the wild,' Granite questioned.

'They're extremely intelligent, keep giving us problems all the time, especially the Big One,' everyone went quiet, looking to the young Viking. 'Alvin here had eight of them originally, but when he came in, he decided to become the pack leader, and killed two of the others quite quickly.' Hiccup looked on in deep thought. 'That one, well, when he looks at you, you know he figuring things out.' He gestured to the Pen. 'That's why we have to feed them like this. He had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came with dead meat.'

'But the fences do hold, don't they?' asked Basher's daughter, Attina. Alvin nodded reassuringly. Hiccup looked towards the lady and gave her a small, friendly smile.

'Thats right, but they never attack the same place twice, they were testing the cage for weaknesses, systematically. They remember.' A sound interrupted them and Hiccup looked behind him. The cradle used to lower the yak was emerging and it had been torn to shreds.

'So,' stated Alvin. 'Whose hungry?'

**Hope you enjoy, guys. Robert Muldoon was always my favourite. RIP Bob Peck. Next chapter I'll surprise you, til then enjoy :)**


	5. Eyes On Me

**Eyes On Me**

It had been two days since Alvin's guests had arrived at Outcast Island with three days of their visit left, and Hiccup was already at his wits ends. Despite his best efforts to avoid attention, he had caught the eye of several of the young ladies of the guests retinue, Attina of the Meatheads, Enya of the Bog Burglars and Freya of the Lava Louts. There was once a time when the Pride of Berk would have welcomed such attention, but that was before he and Astrid had confessed their feelings to one another after Hiccup had won Thawfest three years ago. He could imagine Astrid Hofferson now, scowling in anger and disgust, or introducing her rivals to her axe or Stormfly. Hiccup smiled to himself, he was glad that Astrid trusted him, she knew he was completely loyal to her, and her to him. This visit to Outcast Island would truly test his loyalty, patience and resolve.

Still, they all had their qualities, as well as all being lookers. They were all roughly the same age and height, being close to the same age as the male Viking and a couple of inches shorter then the Pride of Berk. Attina was a brunette and had sharp green eyes, accompanied by a sharp wit and intelligence, whilst not a fighter, being the daughter of the Meatheads Chieftain's she could handle herself with a sword. Clipped to the belt of her formal ceremony dress was a short sword on one side and a small leather bounded book on the other. Whilst dressed modestly, her dress hugged her form well, displaying her hour glass figure for Hiccup to involuntary see. Enya's flowing jet black hair flew wildly in the wind, could not conceal her sparkling blue eyes, she sported leather armour and had a bow and quiver strapped to her back and side. Her armour had done little to hide her curvy form or the cream white flesh of her naked, slender legs. She had a blunt personality and a crazy look in her eyes. Finally, Freya was everything like her namesake, the Viking Goddess of Fire. Her fiery red hair rained down messily from her scalp, her eyes were also blue, unlike Astrid's and Enya's however, they harboured an intense fire in them. She was the more militant of the three visitors, clad in black and red metal armour, the head of a double headed battleaxe present over her right shoulder. Like her Meathead and Bog Burglar counterparts, her outfit did little to hide her feminine beauty, her armoured skirt refusing to hide her wide hips and her chest plate large for her height, having to accommodate her large, ample bosom. All three had stolen glances at him when he had been formally introduced to them at the Changewing's Pen. These were going to be trying times, Hiccup was just glad that Toothless was with him now and that they were flying over Outcast Island to clear their heads and catch a break.

Alvin was in his living quarters, laughing his head off, hard. He had seen the glances the three daughters of the visiting Chief's had been throwing at Hiccup. Whilst he and the Son of Stoick the Vast were on the best of terms, he could not help but find the Haddock's predicament amusing. In normal circumstances, this Gathering of Chieftains would have been the perfect opportunity for the lad to court one of the young ladies and negotiate a wedding contract, strengthening Berk's position through alliances and trade agreements. Whilst Hiccup tried to shrug it off modestly, Alvin knew he was quite a catch nowadays. Being the Heir to Stoick the Vast, he was incredibly wealthy and powerful. He had great number of skills outside his Dragon related ones. Since he had reached his growth spurt, he had become more Viking like in looks and height. Outside the three visitors, he had many admirers amongst the female populations of Berk and Outcast Island, all taking in his form with roving eyes and looks of lust hunger. In most cases, Alvin had been aware that Astrid Hofferson had been present to deter any advances with just a look or show of her axe. Sadly, she was not there, and her boyfriend was trapped on his Island with three determined bachelorettes. It had not helped with the fact, that Savage had dropped several of the trade agreements just after the visit to the Changewings and Hiccup bent over to pick them up, giving the ladies a nice view of his rear. He had realized his mistake too late, but the girls had seen more than enough to peak their interests. Alvin knew this visit would test the Dragon Conqueror in a way he had never been tested before, the Outcast Leader would do what he could to help the lad.

Hiccup and Toothless had spent the best of an hour flying around Outcast Island, using patrol duty as an excuse to get away from it all. The Night Fury had eventually tired and they descended to the land below them. Being Dragon Master, Hiccup inspected the Dragons in the Dentistry and Infirmary, checked the food supplies, ensured that the Changewings had been behaving themselves (they had been behaving better since Hiccup had killed the latest arrival), exchanged reports with the guards of the Pen and now he had just one more task left.

'C'mon bud, lets check on the Speed Stingers.'

As well as the daughters and guards accompanying their Chieftains, several of their younger children had been tagged along with the retinues. One of them was Lars Yorgman, the youngest son of Stalk the Swamp, Chief of the Bog Burglars. Like most six year olds, the boy was naturally curious about everything, Trained Dragons being no difference. He had managed to escape from his guards eyes and was determined to meet and bond with a Dragon, maybe ride one like he had seen that cool Berkian do. He had noticed Enya's, his older sister, observing of the guy, if they married, then he would have a brother-in-law to teach him to ride a Dragon. But being six years old, Lars had no patience whatsoever and sneaked into one of the walkways that housed Dragons, failing to take in account the sign that said in bold capitals, **SPEED STINGERS PEN, DO NOT ENTER. **That's when he saw them at the opposite of the Pen where he stood over. Real Dragons, standing on two legs with large head fins and barbed tails. Through his enthusiasm in getting a closer look he placed too much weight on one of the walkway's railing, it snapped under the strain and the young Yorgman fell, landing with a thud, right in the Speed Stingers Pen.

Hiccup was on his way to complete his last chore for the day, when he heard a commotion behind him. Alvin was surrounded by their esteemed guests, all of them anxious about something. Hiccup approached the group.

'Alvin, what's happening?'

'One of our guests are missing, a young lad by the name Lars Yorgman,' answered Alvin in return, speaking over the commotion.

'The young lad from the Bog Burglars,' Alvin, Enya and Stalk all nodded in response. 'Right, well naturally, we have to arrange a search party, I'll take Toothless and start, let's go bud.'

Five minutes later found the pair once again, flying over Outcast Island, searching a lost guest. _This is serious_ thought Hiccup to himself, if a representative got themselves hurt or worst killed, it would go bad for Alvin and in effect, Hiccup and Stoick, the cessation of trade and alliances, maybe even war. Fortunately, a couple of minutes later, the pair spotted a scruffy, black haired boy from the air. Unfortunately, however, the boy was sneaking onto the walkway that ran alongside the Speed Stingers.

'Ahhh, are you kidding me, kid?' moaned Hiccup. 'Right Toothless, lets go.' They gave the signal to the search party below that they had found the boy and flew off into his direction.

After Lars had fell to the ground with a thud, he picked himself up, checking for injuries, when none were found he looked up. He froze in terror, he was in the Pen with these Dragons and the six year old suddenly realized he did not know how to bond and train Dragons. He panicked, like any other child, a scared little boy discovering the danger his curiosity had led him too late. Three of the Dragons had noticed him and then charged at the child at top speed. Fear froze Lars to the spot. He barely noticed the dark shadow that appeared over him or the flash of black and silver that came between him and the Dragons.

Toothless swept in near the Pen and Hiccup leapt from his saddle, the Night Fury hovering above. The Haddock landed with grace on the ground in front of the kid, moved into a defence pose and raised his left hand.

'EYES ON ME!' the Dragon Conqueror shouted, the Speed Stingers screeching to an abrupt stop, all making eye contact with him. 'Good, good,' he added cautiously, moving slowly, holding his hands out arm length. The three Dragon's continuing growling and hissing, but made no attempt to attack the Heir of Berk. Toothless hovered down, picked up the kid in his talons and flew over to the crowd that had originally been the search party, now turned audience. Slowly and steadily, Hiccup placed his hands on each of the Speed Stingers snouts and they instantaneously calmed.

The Berkians and Outcasts stood around the Pen in silent admiration, having seen this happen before. However, the Bog Burglars, Lava Louts and Meatheads were awestruck by what had just transpired. The Chieftains looked on with amazement, while Attina, Enya and Freya could not take their eyes off the Pride of Berk, like predators stalking a prize. _What a prize indeed_ all three thought.

**A new chapter with a double purpose, in honour of the long delayed **_**Jurassic World**_** and some lady Vikings having their eyes on the Pride of Berk. Hope you ladies and gentlemen enjoy. Until then take care :)**


	6. Clever Girl

**Clever Girl**

It was the Farewell Banquet in two days time, the night before the delegates of the Bog Burglars, the Meatheads and the Lava Louts would leave and return to their homes. A big feast was arranged as a nice send off and leave a good impression on the visitors. It meant also, however, that extra supplies had to be found last minute, including wild boar. Since the forests of Outcast Island were still young, so they did not bear much wildlife, let alone a boar population to provision an island of Dragons and Vikings. This meant that the hunter-gathers had to make excursions on the neighbouring islands for the necessary foodstuffs. This also meant, however, competing with Wild Dragons for food, but to Hiccup the danger of Wild Dragons was outweighed by the danger that consisted of Attina, Enya and Freya. The little stunt that he had committed in the Speed Stingers Pen had solidified their interests in the Pride of Berk and he was taking every available assignment Alvin gave him as an excuse to avoid contact or being alone with one of the three determined bachelorettes.

Hiccup cursed Lars Yorgman for his child curiosity and outright stupidity. It was a good thing Hiccup had raised the Speed Stingers from the clutch of eggs he had found two years back. It had taken time and patience, but whilst they would never be fully domesticated and trained like other Dragons, they were definitely an improvement compared to the Changewings. He was glad he had saved the young Bog Burglar's life and had impressed Alvin's guests, at the same time, it did not improve his personal predicament with the ladies. _Had I been like that before I meeting Toothless_ he thought to himself. _No I had been useful in the Forge, at least I contributed to society_. Ruffnut's voice shook him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. The pair had ridden on Toothless's back, with Tuffnut remaining on Outcast Island, his leg still recovering from the Changewing's attack, Barf and Belch had volunteered to guard him. Between the two Vikings and Toothless, they had lured a score of boars in the waiting arms of Berkian and Outcast hunters. The takings had been good, and with a successful catch of fish, so just a few more boars to catch and everything would be sorted. Hiccup and Ruffnut mounted Toothless and flew to the next island.

Toothless had remained in the clearing, with ten slain boar nearby, keeping a vigilant eye on the undergrowth. The pair of Vikings were deeper in the undergrowth now. There was an eerie silence in the air around them, it did not sound right. Hiccup looked to his companion. Ruffnut had changed over three years, she had matured both physically and mentally. Despite what everyone back on Berk thought, she and Tuffnut were quite intelligent, it was their crazy streak that made this impossible to see sometimes. Like Astrid, Ruffnut knew she could trust Hiccup to remain loyal to his girlfriend, she too had noticed the three girls glancing at the Haddock with interest. Hiccup had invited the Twins along for his latest excursion to Outcast Island, Tuffnut had agreed, looking for new excitement not found on Berk and being a drinking buddy of Hiccup's since the pair had both reached seventeen, Ruffnut had agreed to get away from being harassed and pestered by Fishlegs Ingerman and Snotlout Jorgenson. Being Astrid's close friend, she had secretly come along to help deter any unwanted female attention on the Pride of Berk, both Hiccup and Astrid had been grateful. None of that matter now, however, as both Dragon Riders sensed they were being watched, and it did not feel friendly.

'It's not far from the clearing,' whispered Ruffnut, reading his mind. 'We can make it if we run.'

'No,' Hiccup replied quietly, tightening his grip on his sword. 'We can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because we're being hunted,' his gaze becoming intense, his green eyes not blinking. 'In the bushes dead ahead.'

'Oh Thor!' Ruffnut gasped, starting to panic.

'It's alright,' he spoke calmly. 'Run towards the clearing. I've got her. Go NOW!

With this last word, Ruffnut scrambled quickly through the brush, Hiccup walking slowly and cautiously in the other direction. The female Twin, with her lithe form and acrobatic skills, efficiently glided through the thick brush. Within a minute, she made to the clearing, took a deep breath, and ran into the direction of Toothless

'Toothless, Hiccup covered my escape, we have to go back for him,' she exclaimed.

The moment the Night Fury heard his Rider's name, he spurred into action, allowing the Thorston on his back, she clicked the flight gear in the right position and the pair took off quickly, both thanking Hiccup for training Ruffnut on using the flight gear the year before.

Hiccup crawled through the undergrowth slowly and cautiously. He could see movement in the bushes ahead. He placed his new helmet on the overturned log in front of him. He drew his bow quietly, making sure his sword was within reach, just in case. He notched an arrow against the bowstring and drew it back. His intense gaze on the Changewing in front. It was staring back at him. Something was not right. The bushes to his left rustled and the head of a SECOND Changewing appeared. It bared its teeth and gave off a sinister hiss.

'Clever girl,' he said with admiration.

Hiccup sung around as the Dragon pounced on him, knocking the bow out of his hands and pinning him to the ground. The Changewing's maw opened wide to tear at the Pride of Berk as he reached for his sword.

A live eel crawled in front of the first Changewing.

**New chapter guys. Out of curiosity, does anyone want me to push the rating up to M, so I can put some extra material into the story. If not or no responses in two days, I'll write the next chapter regardless. Until then, enjoy guys :)**


	7. Recovering

**Recovering**

The Gronckles and Nadders trailed behind them carrying the catch of dead boar. Toothless flew far ahead and at full speed, Ruffnut looked in front of herself. Hiccup had managed to mount the Night Fury and was flying them both back to Outcast Island. How he had pulled this off baffled the female Thorston, with Ruffnut remembering what had happened half an hour ago.

The moment he had noticed the Changewing was staring back him, giving no reaction, Hiccup knew something was amiss. He had dropped the live eel in front of him as he had placed his helmet on the log. It had saved his life. As Hiccup was tackled by the second Changewing, losing his bow in the process, the eel had kept the first one at bay. The Dragon had pinned Hiccup and attempted to tear him to threads. The Pride of Berk had drawn Inferno as he was tackled to the ground, catching his adversary in the face. The Changewing had reeled from the pain, giving Hiccup enough time to drive his dagger into the Dragon's exposed neck, delivering a fatal blow. In its death throes, the Changewing had sank its teeth into Hiccup's right shoulder, biting down hard, and its claws tearing at the midsection of the Pride of Berk. The Dragon had been drooling acid the entire time, melting Hiccup's armour and burning his exposed skin. As the Wild Dragon went into its death spasms, he was able to wrestle its maw from his wounded shoulder. About the same time, Ruffnut and Toothless had crashed through the undergrowth, surprised and taking the scene before them in. Eventually, Hiccup had managed to shift the Dragon carcass off himself and had limped towards the pair. With some difficulty, and some help from Ruffnut, the male Viking clambered onto Toothless's saddle. The trio then took off, leaving a live Changewing shrieking in fear as the live eel slithered into the small stream flowing nearby.

'Hey Hiccup,' said Ruffnut, nudging her companion, making sure he was still alive.

'What is it, Ruff?' hissed Hiccup, wincing in pain. _Good, he's still with us_, the Thorston thought.

'How are you bearing?'

'I'll live if we get to the Healer soon.'

'At least Tuffnut will have a roommate now.'

'Mmmm,' they both continued flying on Toothless's back, silent for a few minutes, before Ruffnut spoke up again.

'Hiccup, listen, thanks for covering me like that, you risked your life to save mine, thank you,' Hiccup turned around and gave the female Twin a small smile.

'You're welcome Ruff.' Toothless warbled in a soft soothing tone and the three flew to their destination without another word.

They arrived at Outcast Island five minutes later, and Hiccup was rushed to the Healer's, with discretion so the guests would not see a serious issue to the security of the settlement. Alvin was alerted and he too sped to the scene, concerned about the loss of the son of an old friend and ally, and outright panicking about the possible loss of his Head Dragon Trainer.

'Stoick's going to bloody have my head, if the lad kicks,' he said anxiously to Rocktooth, his Whispering Death.

The female Dragon was following her Rider, ensuring that her tail did not knock anything over or hurt anyone with her spines. She had been a gift and a gesture of goodwill from Stoick and Hiccup to Alvin during the conclusion of the peace treaty between the Berkians and Outcast. Like Alvin, she put up an intimidating front, but once you got on her good side, especially brushing her teeth or scratching her chin, it was easy to get along with the Whispering Death. Said Dragon and Rider made their way to the Infirmary.

The Pride of Berk had been severely injured, but after constant hounding from the Outcast Leader and his Whispering Death, the Healer eventually concluded that Hiccup would pull through. The Berkian had purple bruising on his legs and chest where he had been pinned down. Acid from the Changewing had melted through his armour and had burned parts of his chest and belly, as well as his left arm when he had held the Dragon's maw at bay. The claws had caused deep slashes on his legs and his midsection too. The worst injury, however, had been Hiccup's right shoulder, just near the neck, where the Dragon had sank its teeth, in its attempt to deliver the killing blow. The crude bandages Hiccup and Ruffnut had applied just after the attack had been replaced with clean linen, the wounds properly cleansed and treated.

'Done what can be done for now,' barked Gaius, the Outcast Healer, in a gruff voice. 'Should be right as Thor's hammer in a month or so.'

'A MONTH OR SO!' Alvin and Hiccup had shouted in unison, also knocking the Viking off his feet.

'ARE YOU MAD! TOOTHLESS WON'T STAND FOR BEING GROUNDED FOR A DAY, LET ALONE A MONTH!' bellowed the Heir of Berk in disbelief. 'NO, NOT HAPPENING.'

'Aye, he's right,' Alvin followed up. 'Plus I need him up and active for his duties. Especially with our guests wanting to know where he is. If he's absent for more than a day, they'll think something's wrong or that we're being insulting.'

'Nice to know you're concerned about mine and Toothless's well being as always, Alvin,' Hiccup spoke with sarcasm.

He knew understood the Outcast's position, but he HAD just been attacked by a Changewing on a hunting excursion FOR the Outcasts.

'Sorry Hiccup lad, but I need yer in sight, even if its just your presence. To keep our esteemed guests happy and reassured,' Alvin looked to the lad with genuine sympathy in his eyes.

'THIS PATIENT NEEDS FULL BED REST FOR A MONTH AT LEAST,' screamed Gaius frantically. 'HE COULD TEAR MUSCLES OR DO SOME OTHER PERMANENT DAMAGE IF HE STARTS OVEREXERTING HIMSELF, EVEN IF IT IS TO PLEASE THREE CHIEFS AND THEIR DAUGHTERS, WHO SEEM TO WANT NOTHING MORE THEN TO GET IN HIS PANTS!'

'Hiccup's just survived an attack by a Wild Dragon gathering supplies for your Farewell Banquet,' Ruffnut stated, siding with the Healer. 'Representative of Berk or not, he still needs rest from his injuries. Not mention avoiding horny Chieftain daughters whilst recovering.'

'Thank you, young Miss,' replied Gaius gratefully, nodding to the lady. 'It's nice to know someone sees sense here.'

'Hey guys, I'm trying to sleep here,' mumbled Tuffnut from the neighbouring bed.

'SHUT UP TUFFNUT,' four voices roared, almost knocking the male Thorston out of his bed.

The argument dragged on for another half hour. Alvin demanding some medical miracle be carried out to restore Hiccup to his full health. Gaius and Ruffnut protesting that time was needed to ensure the Pride of Berk recovered, time, Alvin argued, they did not have. Tuffnut kept complaining about trying to some sleep, whilst the Dragons were getting agitated from the argument. Hiccup had sat in his bed in annoyance and pain listening to them all debating, until he finally had had enough.

'THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE, THAT'S ENOUGH!' he had roared at a volume that would have done his Sire proud. They all ceased making sound and faced him.

'Right everyone, I'll rest in my bed until noon tomorrow, getting some rest as Gaius has suggested,' gesturing to the Healer, before looking to Alvin. 'Tell the guests I was carrying out late night duties and needed some extra rest, not a lie really. Gaius will then redress my injuries and give me something for the pain. I'll just have to make sure not to push myself too much. Is that a reasonable compromise?'

He looked to the gathered Vikings in an intense way, daring one of them for an argument. None of them were getting their full way, but it would have to do, given the current situation. He was quite content to remain in his bed and recover properly and with comfort, but he had a duty to perform for his Father and Berk. None of them met his gaze.

'I suppose that's fair,' Alvin stated eventually.

'I would prefer you spend more then a day resting,' offered Gaius. 'But it's better then nothing I suppose.'

They all eventually agreed that this was the best course of action. Alvin, Ruffnut and Gaius left, leaving Hiccup and Tuffnut to rest for the night.

'Hey Hiccup.'

'Yes Tuffnut?'

'Thanks for saving my sis tonight and me back that night. No offence, my fine fellow, whilst scars are appealing, I don't think a peg leg would go good me,' he finished with a crazy laugh.

'You're welcome, Tuff.' Hiccup returned with a chuckle of his own.

'Well night, Hiccup, you need your rest,' and with that the male Twin turned over in his bed and said no more.

'Thanks Tuff,' he replied quietly, staring up at the ceiling until his eyes started to droop and sleep finally took him.

**Keeping it T rating guys. 2-1 in favour of staying at T. Hope you enjoy this new addition. Cheers for the reviews :)**


	8. Messages to Berk

**Messages to Berk**

The weekly Terrible Terror Mail from Outcast Island had arrived on its usual day with no trouble. After delivering the satchel of letters to the Chief, the little Dragon made its way back to its home, the Healer's Hut, to rest from the long journey and be pampered by his 'Mother', none other than the mute Elder of Berk herself, Gothi.

Stoick sat in the Chief's Hut, reading a letter of friendship from Alvin, reports of any enemy activity spotted in the area and reports of Dragon related issues. His weathered features were twisted in a mixture of clashing emotions. Glad to hear from his old friend Alvin, pride how Hiccup had managed with both the Changewing and Speed Stinger Incidents and making a good impression on new potential allies and trading partners, and he was also relieved that Tuffnut would recover from his injuries in no time.

There was, however, one issue in the reports that caught the Berkian Chieftain's attention. Not Wild Dragon attacks or sightings of the odd Berserker longboat. It was the issue surrounding the Pride of Berk. Being the mediator between the two islands meant that Hiccup was taking a large amount of duties on both settlements, with his combined duties and obligations, he was technically a Vice Chief for both tribes. All of the services that came from these responsibilities was stressful and it was draining both the Pride of Berk and his Night Fury. It was not helped with the fact that the visiting Chieftains to Outcast Island had brought several of their young daughters with them. Even before this incident, since Hiccup had proved himself against the Red Death and made Peace with the Dragons, Stoick had received letters and messages from neighbouring Chiefs, proposing marriages between their daughters, nieces, sisters even, and Hiccup in exchange for hefty dowries. It had not helped that he had named his son the Pride of Berk, despite it being a good idea at the time.

Stoick leant back in his chair, taking a generous gulp of ale from his mug and thought of the situation. Like Alvin had stated in his letter, if Hiccup was not already attached to Astrid, this Gathering would have been the perfect opportunity for the lad to court one of the young ladies. But both knew the strength of the bond between the Haddock and Hofferson, and it would not be broken easily. The Chief of Berk somewhat felt remorse for his Son's predicaments, especially the dual duties of Berk and Outcast Island. Whilst both Haddocks classed it as good experience and practice for the future, it also meant that the lad was never constantly settled in one place. There were times when the moment Hiccup would have just arrived on one of the islands or was just about to sit down after finishing tasks, only for someone or something to disturb him or drag him off to another assignment. This meant he had precious little time to be just Hiccup. Stoick's and Hiccup's relationship was, at times, in danger of slipping back into the same way it had been before the Peace with Dragons, only much worse this time with neither Chief or Heir having no time whatsoever to spend with each other, bonding just as Father and Son. It was not lack of effort on their side. Day's off together rudely disturbed halfway through, fishing trips for the pair cancelled last minute, even a quiet drink as two grown men was interrupted by some Viking who just could not be stupid for five minutes or some other annoying situation that could be dealt with later.

Then there was the relationship between his son and Astrid Hofferson. That was a different matter altogether. It was nice seeing that Hiccup was mingling with a woman, especially one as beautiful and fierce as the Hofferson. But the same problem that plagued his relationship with his son also hindered his lad's time with the Shield Maiden. It was nice seeing them when they first got together as teenagers, holding hands and sharing the odd kiss and affection in public. Stoick knew that the couple would become more involved with each other as they had older. Being a Chief as well as Dad, Stoick had to juggle between doing what was right for his people and what he wanted for his son to have. He had, however, many times had to go with the former then he wanted to. Being a hypocrite against his will, he had proceeded to ruin romantic scene after romantic scene, even to the point in one case, Stoick pulling Hiccup away from Astrid for an important task before he had even had a chance to greet and kiss his Lady. Such issues, were testing the young couple's patience, Astrid was known for being short tempered, but Hiccup had inherited his Father's temper, and that was not always a good thing.

The Chief of Berk recalled one such occasion when his Son had surprisingly clashed with him to the point where he had been intimated and shocked by the Heir. It had been earlier the same year, Hiccup had been on Berk sharing breakfast with his Dad. Being his day off, he had got up early to spend a couple of hours flying with Toothless before breakfast. He had then planned to spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon with his Chief and Dad, whether it be them flying together on Toothless and Skullcrusher, or just sitting down relaxing on a rare break from their duties. The late afternoon and evening Hiccup had promised to Astrid. They went onto spend the day as just Father and Son, flying on their Dragon's together and then sharing bottles of ale in light chatting and peace. Then late afternoon came, and Hiccup had disappeared to spend the rest of the day with Astrid. A few hours passed before the issues HAD to come up. Silent Sven scattering his flock of sheep due to his refusal to shut up, kids accused of yak tipping, Gobber getting himself into trouble, the list going on. Trying to find Hiccup, he had broke down the door to Astrid's room, and found them in bed. He had always thought his lad to be squeamish around women. _Looks like I missed the early period _ the Chieftain of Berk had thought to himself. Whether they were having an intensive make out session or attempting all out sex, all Stoick saw was two half dressed horny young Vikings locked in a tangle of limbs and passion. After the Chief's abrupt entrance, both had stopped, looked at him and froze.

'Sorry. . . . .didn't mean to disturb yer. . . . .bye,' Stoick had stuttered, exiting the room.

Stoick returned to his duties discreetly. Five minutes later Hiccup had appeared asking for a word with his Chief. He was wearing his brown pants and a loose green vest and a look like he had lost his other leg and was about to say 'ow.'

'I think I should tell you what you just saw Dad,' Hiccup had started through clenched teeth. 'But I couldn't really care right now, because I've been disturbed and kicked out of my girlfriend's room, but my Chief can't manage a few hours without me or never learned to knock on doors at the right time.'

Both Haddock's then looked at each other in silence, Stoick was still shocked from what he had saw.

'Well I'm up,' continued Hiccup. 'And my day off has taken a left turn off a cliff, wondering why you're breaking down doors.'

Stoick then went onto explain the issues that had forced him to seek out the younger Viking. Hiccup had listened quietly, his intense green gaze never leaving Stoick.

'YOU DISTURBED ME BECAUSE OF KIDS YAK TIPPING, GOBBER BEING STUPID AT THE RIGHT TIME AND BECAUSE SVEN HASN'T LEARNED TO SHUT UP AFTER THREE YEARS,' Hiccup had exclaimed when he heard his Sire excuse.

'Well, yes Son,' Stoick was surprised by his lad's outburst, to say the least.

'You managed all of these situations long before I starting taking on more duties,' Hiccup was starting to calm down now. 'So why, of all times, did you have come look for me when I didn't want be found?'

'How was I suppose to know you were having sex with Astrid?'

'YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW, IT'S CALLED PRIVACY FOR A REASON!' the Heir's temper flaring up again, making his Chief jump. 'YOU TOLD ME ONCE THAT A CHIEF KNOWS WHAT GOES ON IN HIS VILLAGE, I THINK YOU COULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN TO LEAVE ME IN PEACE, RATHER THAN CATCHING ME IN THE ACT!'

'Well I'm sorry Hiccup, lad,' Stoick apologized, before approaching a VERY sensitive subject. 'So um Hiccup, how long have you. . . . .you know. . . . . been physical with Astrid.' That stumped the Pride of Berk for a moment.

'A few months now, we're taking our time and being careful,' Hiccup looked pointedly to his Sire. 'Look's like we'll have to be more cautious now.'

'Well, sorry again Hiccup.'

'Mmm, well sorry I blew up.'

'You'd been caught in a sensitive situation, you reacted like other male Viking on a day off would have done,' Stoick reassured the Pride of Berk.

'Thanks Dad, umm, in future could you take this. . . .episode, into account and knock in future, rather than breaking a locked door please.' Hiccup finished with an awkward grin.

'Sure thing, Son,' Stoick replied with a cheesy grin of his own.

Hiccup exchanged brief pleasantries with his Chief and Dad, then he had grabbed an embarrassed and flustered Astrid Hofferson, took her to HIS house and locked the door.

Now in the present, Stoick and Hiccup both still looked back at that day and laughed it off. It was when Hiccup was glad his Dad was trusting to act responsible, it was also when the four hundred pound Chieftain had started addressing Astrid as his 'future daughter-in-law'. Stoick returned his attention back to the letter and reports. It also was the reason why he had deliberately kept the Hofferson on the opposite island of the Haddock, to avoid any distractions from his son's duties. It was difficult and unfair for his eighteen year son to shoulder responsibilities for both Islands, as well as trying to maintain a healthy relationship with his Dad and Lady. But it was necessary, both for maintaining good relations with Alvin and the Outcasts, and training the lad for his future Chieftainship. Fortunately, Hiccup had reassured both Chiefs that they were ahead of schedule in their Three Year Plan for both Berk and Outcast Island. Both settlements boasted new buildings and facilities, both for Vikings and Dragons, all from Hiccup's blueprints. Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been training the Outcasts on Dragon's, whilst Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs did the same on Berk. Both sets of Vikings were apt pupils. They were coming to the end stages of that Plan. Just a few more agricultural and construction projects to complete, in addition to some more Dragon Training and joint military exercises, as well as accommodating the guests of Outcast Island. Just a couple of more months and the pressure on the Pride of Berk would ease, it was just a case of Hiccup holding together for a bit longer.

Stoick thought quietly to himself, it was only fair that he give his Son a rare break and treat for all of his effort and hard work, especially given the last few stressful days that had occurred. _Aye it was only fair for the lad_ the Berkian Chief thought to himself. He got up from his chair and exited the Haddock's House. He soon found the person of his thoughts.

'Astrid,' Stoick announced formally, interrupting the Shield Maiden's thoughts.

'Yes Chief,' responded the Hofferson.

'Stoick,' corrected the Chief, since his 'discovery' of the pair six months, he had insisted Astrid address him by his first name, since they had passed formalities long ago.

'What can I do for you, Stoick?' she questioned awkward. Stoick grinned to himself, seeing that after three and a half years, Hiccup had rubbed off on the lass.

'I need you and the lads,' gesturing to the Ingerman and Jorgenson behind her. 'To take some letters and reports to Outcast Island please.'

'Why not a Terrible Terror, replied Astrid, trying to conceal her excitement.

'There is the Gathering of Chieftains tomorrow night, and I think they could do with some extra security.'

_Outcast Island_

Back on Outcast Island, Alvin was flying around his Island on Rocktooth, surveying the horizon, where Berk lay. He had sent the Terrible Terror Mail the evening before, so he knew he would get a response soon from his good old friend, Stoick the Vast. He just wondered if it had been a good idea that he had missed out the interesting part of Hiccup being attacked.

**New chapter guys, hope you enjoy. Cheers for the views and reviews :)**


	9. Quiet All Of You Under Control ?

**Quiet All Of You. Under Control ?**

After waking just before noon, Hiccup had allowed Gaius to redress his wounds and apply some mixture to them. Tuffnut had been moving around an hour earlier, his leg finally having the strength to support his body, despite it still being clothed in bandages. Hiccup smiled to himself, knowing that the other Viking would go about Outcast Island, parading his scars for all of the ladies to see. Tuff was discharged from the Healer's care and Hiccup, unfortunately, had duties to attend to. He took a small swig from the bottle of potion Gauis had provided to ease his pain, and exited the room. He and Toothless needed a flight to start the day.

'Nothing wrong is there Alvin?' a voice spoke up.

'What would there be wrong?' the Outcast Leader asked, turning to his Meathead counterpart. His guests had finished breakfast earlier and he was giving another tour around the Island.

'The Berkian, Hiccup is missing,' the others had noticed this too, and all were concerned about his whereabouts.

'Hiccup was doing a supply run late last night, so the lad's having a late start before he attends his duties today,' Alvin replied.

That had not been a lie, Hiccup HAD been on a supply run, the Treacherous just happened to leave out the part that he had almost lost the Pride of Berk to a Changewing attack. If his guests caught onto the fact the Berkian was severely injured or deliberately avoiding the guests, they would become concerned about their personal safety, or they would take offence of him supposedly shunning them. Since his presence at the Changewings Pen and his intervention with the Speed Stingers, Hiccup had left an enduring impression on the visitors and he symbolized the safety and security of Outcast Island to them. Alvin had noticed this too, which was why, with great regret, he had refused to allow the Pride of Berk to recover for more then half a day. He needed the lad active and in sight. He hated having to do it though. Alvin, even before peace between Berkians and Outcasts, had respected Hiccup, never underestimating his abilities or skills, this only improved as Hiccup brought Berkians and Outcasts together in peace. Alvin knew he was being unfair on the Heir of Berk, but it needed to be done, at least until the Gathering Banquet was over and the guests had left.

'Ahh, there he is now,' Alvin said, hiding the relief in his voice, pointing the sky above the group. 'Riding on their morning flight, a bit late of course, given their late night working.'

Alvin and the visitors watched in admiration as they saw the Dragon Conqueror and his Night Fury flew with ease and grace and carried out the occasional daring acrobatics, the crowd below staring in awe. The Outcast Leader eventually continued the guests over to view the Armoury and the Docks, before leaving them to wander freely.

An hour later found Alvin and Hiccup walking together through the labyrinth of tunnels towards the Great Hall. The Outcast looked to the Berkian, who doing his best to hide any expression of the pain that coursed through his body, even with Gauis's potion working its effect on him.

'Toothless and I spotted thunderclouds coming our way on our morning flight,' Hiccup said.

'Oh great,' Alvin returned. 'Just what we need with the visitors here and the Farewell Banquet tomorrow night'. They entered the Great Hall.

'I'll keep an eye on it, it might swing south like the last.' Alvin greeted Savage with a pat on the shoulder.

'Right Savage, how things going for the Banquet preparations'.

'Well Alvin, with the catch of fish and boar yesterday we've got enough meat for the night, our ale and beer stocks are enough to drowned our guests into hangover,' the right hand man chirped. 'However, Sinned's vegetables have yet to make an appearance in the storehouse.'

Both Outcasts looked with annoyance to a third Outcast who lay sprawled in a chair, munching away an excessive breakfast and drinking ale from an oversized mug. The area around was littered with rubbish and waste food.

'Sinned,' growled Alvin. 'The futures of our Island and Berk rest in your hands and you have butter fingers?' The fat Viking giggled immaturely and faced the pair.

'Do you know anyone else who get that much veg to feed an island and its guests. Do you think that easy? Sinned took a big swig of his ale and burped before continuing. 'Or cheap? I've been having to take out loans on seed and fertiliser, not to mention loans on new pastures. Do you think that a small responsibility?' Alvin's eye brow twitched in annoyance as he grinded his teeth.

'Well you asked for the contract, so it is your responsibility'. he replied.

'Oh right, all of the costs are my burden.'

'I will not be dragged in another of your financial debates, but they are your problems.'

'I must have made a mistake then.'

'I don't blame people for their mistakes as much as I used to,' snapped Alvin. 'But I ask that they do something about.'

'Thanks Dad,' muttered Sinned sulkily.

'Sinned,' Savage spoke up. 'The inventory check?'

'Yeah, I'll check it up when I get back,' the pair stared at each other. 'OKAY! Because now I need to go get all of the veg for the Banquet . . . . '

The rant turned into an argument as Sinned tried to save face from his own mess, while Savage's temper was building up at the fat Viking's laziness and stupidity. Alvin was about to intervene, when the fourth Viking spoke up.

'QUIET ALL OF YOU!'

The argument ceased and all three looked to Hiccup, who had been perched in a chair near one of the venting shafts that fed light and cool air into the underground Great Hall. They had all thought he was asleep.

'You guys feel that.' All three felt a cold damp breeze coming from the vent. Never a good sign. 'I'm going to take Toothless and check on the lookouts and patrols.' The Pride of Berk stood up with some difficulty, took a quick swig of his potion and exited the Great Hall.

'At least he's proving to be productive, unlike the rest of you bloody arguing,' barked Alvin, looking at the other Vikings with disgust. _Not to mention the lad's injured and needs a good long rest sadly_ he thought to himself.

Hiccup returned within ten minutes and relayed what the lookouts and patrols had reported.

'That storm is coming our way quicker then we thought,' Hiccup announced grimly. 'We'll have to cut the tours until tomorrow, get the guests back in shelter and put the whole island on storm alert.' Hiccup looked at Alvin, seeking his permission.

'Very well,' the Chief replied a sigh, Hiccup setting off to spread the word and get everyone into shelter.

'I'll set off to the Docks, Alvin, to warn the captains and crews either to lock down their ships or drop what they're doing and get out to open sea, while they still can.'

Sinned looked uneasy. Alvin bashed his fist down on the table in anger

'DAMN.'

**This story will a sizable one. Not entirely locked in plots inspired by Jurassic Park, will have my own ideas and twists too. Enjoy reading .**


	10. Making A Break Taking A Break

**Making A Break. Taking A Break**

The storm had closed in and had engulfed Outcast Island quickly. Fortunately, all of the boats had either been locked down securely or had made their way out to open water, safe from the jagged rocks that surrounded the settlement. A figure moved in the darkness, with a heavy sack, making a break for the Docks.

Sinned had had enough and he was leaving. How was he suppose to know that he had overstretched himself and was paying the consequences for it, receiving less revenue for his losses. Alvin and Savage thought they were so big and powerful now, rubbing shoulders with that cranky young red headed Berkian who was so fancy with Dragons. Well it was good thing he himself had a good friend on one of the ships who was more then willing to vouch for him with the generous amount of gold that had been offered. _Retirement, here I come _Sinned had thought to himself. Despite having a over fondness for food and drink, the fat, lazy Viking was also a master at picking locks and had raided the Treasury, helping himself to Outcast Island's hard earned and legitimate wealth. Now overburdened heavily with coins, Sinned made his way to the small sailing boat he had 'acquired' recently, filled with five similar heavy bags. He got into the boat and pushed off with difficulty, the waves preventing an easy launch, he took the oars and began to row away from the docks, into open water.

Twenty miles away from Outcast Island was a small woodland island, away from the storm, all was peaceful and quiet until. . . .

'WHAT DID YOU SAY STOICK!' came a scream, cutting the silence with a knife.

Stoick grimaced from the sound, the Dragons and other Riders cringing in fear. _I should not have told her that part_ the Chief scolding himself. Everyone turned their attention back to the owner of the scream. Astrid Hofferson. She, Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout and Fishlegs, with their Dragons had taken a break on said island, partially to rest the Dragons, partially to wait out the storm that surrounded their destination. Hoping to past the time, Stoick had explained why they were all travelling to Outcast Island. The main reason was to help Alvin on the final day of the Gathering and provide extra security on the guest's last evening. Other reasons included seeing how Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were managing with their allies. The three younger Riders of the Berkian group were excited, all secretly being selfish, Fishlegs and Snotlout wanted to compete over Ruffnut and Astrid finally getting sometime spend alone with Hiccup. They had been resting peacefully, eating and tending to their Dragon's needs. This had been before Gobber had chose to open his big mouth at the best of times and had stated.

'Ye know, Stoick, the Chiefs of the Bog Burglars, Meatheads and Lava Louts 'ave a bunch of lovely girls 'round Hiccup's age on Outcast Island'. Too late the blacksmith had shut his mouth and Astrid had heard all, much to Stoick's annoyance.

With reluctance, and a hard long stare at Gobber, the Chief went onto explain to the Shield Maiden and the rest of the group, how the visiting Chieftains to Outcast Island had brought several of their daughters along with them, and how Hiccup had, through his duties, unintentionally attracted their interest, resulting in the Pride of Berk having to take on a excessive workload to deliberately avoid being alone with them for too long.

'Well, well, well, looks like Hiccup's got quite the admirers,' chuckled Snotlout with a big grin. 'Don't you think Astrid?' placing a beefy hand on the woman's shoulder.

A second later found the Jorgenson's arm being bent close to breaking point, before the Hofferson shoved him away roughly.

'Unlike you Snotlout,' she faced the other Viking with a death glare. 'I can trust Hiccup to remain loyal to those he cares for.'

Whilst she knew Hiccup was a caring and considerate person loyal to all he cared for, she was being necessarily selfish, knowing Hiccup would remain loyal to HER.

'It's them I don't trust to behave,' thinking of her 'rivals'. Fishlegs then spoke up.

'Well it's not exactly helping Hiccup predicament, given he's the Heir to Berk, so he's incredibly wealthy, he's a skilled person, he's a master with Dragons, intelligent, brave, a good fighter, not to mention catching the attention of quite a number of ladies with his looks, as well as. . . . .as. . . . .' the Ingerman finished nervously, interrupted, as an axe had 'found' its way near his neck.

'Thank you for pointing those facts out, Fishlegs,' growled the axe's owner.

Astrid then removed her axe and stomped away towards the cliff. Stormfly followed close behind. Stoick stood up and walked after the pair. He looked back to clearing where the group had been taking a break. Gobber, Fishlegs and Snotlout suddenly found it difficult to meet their Chieftain's gaze.

'And that's why you three are all still single,' he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

Astrid stood at the edge of the cliff, looking in the direction towards Outcast Island. Even though she was in company, the Shield Maiden still empty and lonely, missing the Pride of Berk's warming embrace and presence around her. She should have been used to it by now, fighting off lust sick women from HER man, but they just kept appearing amongst the groups arriving at Berk. Chieftains wanting to make trade agreements and alliances with Stoick the Vast with many attempting to seal these contracts with a marriage between Hiccup and their daughters. All had been politely declined, with many a girl throwing looks of anger and jealousy at the blonde haired girl near the Haddock's side. Astrid knew she could always trust Hiccup, but she still feared that she would lose him to someone else, despite him reminding her she was beautiful and fierce, that he had only eyes for her. It was the only thing she would confess she was scared of to Ruffnut in secret, the female Twin being a good friend and keeping this secret, as well as helping the couple to deter any female fortune seekers. Sensing her Rider's inner conflict, Stormfly stepped forward and nuzzled the Hofferson, trying to comfort her distress.

'Thanks for the try, girl,' Astrid smiled, stroking the Deadly Nadder in return. 'I'll just have to make sure they know to stay away from MY Pride of Berk.'

Eighteen miles found a small sailing boat in the middle of open ocean. Sinned was exhausted, but happy. Even though he rowed two miles of rough waves away from Outcast Island and even though he was tired from the irregular exercise, he was running on good time, if he could get the sail released from the mast, it would be smooth sailing. Just a couple more easy miles and he would catch up to his friends ship and enjoy his retirement. The sail canvas refused to release no matter how hard he tugged. Reluctantly, he climbed up the mast making his way to the stubborn rope. But as he managed to untie the rope from the knot, gust of wind ripped the sail from his grasp and Sinned fell, his foot getting caught in the sail and rope as he fell. The Viking was left dangling from the mast, over the dark waters, like an oversized fish.

'Great,' Sinned grunted as he tried to pull himself free. 'C'mon Sinned, you can do it.' Sinned could not do it. His heavy bulk prevented this. Dangling from the sail, Sinned looked to the surface of the ocean.

Suddenly he froze in fear. He saw a large wide green form swimming close to the surface around his boat. Like it was flying in the water. Sinned cursed himself for never listening to Dragon Training lessons or that annoying Berkian. Eventually, it disappeared and all was calm.

'Good thing she was a little shy,' Sinned chuckled giving an round of applause.

From the depths snapped a pair of jaws around the Viking and engulfed him whole.

**New chapter guys. Hope you enjoy :)**


	11. Arrival

**Arrival**

The group of Dragon Riders had reached their destination, Outcast Island. They had been forced to camp the night on the island that they had landed on the night before, to wait out the storm. They had set off late morning after breakfast, the only event being the discovery of an abandoned Outcast sailing boat, bearing half a dozen hefty sacks of silver and gold coins. There was no sign of the sailor, despite a thorough search. Being the good ally he was, Stoick thought it was best to return the boat and wealth back to its rightful owners, despite some objections from Gobber and Snotlout. Using rope lashed around the bow head, the Vast had Gobber, Fishlegs, Grump and Meatlug tow the boat back to Outcast Island, the rest acting as escorts.

'Everyone, lets move out,' bellowed the Chief.

'Come on Stormfly girl, we're almost there,' Astrid said, trembling with anticipation.

They would reach their destination soon.

_Outcast Island_

Hiccup was sitting at one of the many tables in the Great Hall of Outcast Island. He had just finished lunch. Now he was sharing ale with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. After the fourteen year outcast from the tribe and the first year of awkward friendship together, the three had become quite the friends and drinking buddies. Today was their day off, tonight being the Farewell Banquet, so the three Vikings were relaxing in general, drinking whilst they shared their opinions on what had happened in the last few days. The Viking tasks taking their toll on the trio, sapping their energy and generally wearing them out, or causing them harm. This also brought them to Dragon related issues, a subject the three Berkians happened to be an authority on, sometimes on the receiving end of it too. The two men had been injured by Changewings, one of them still recovering from his injuries, a kid had almost been torn to ribbons by the Speed Stingers, and the Treasury had been broken into, money was missing and so was Sinned. _No coincidence there_ everyone aware had thought. It had been decided to keep this situation away from the attention of the visitors. Outcast Island only had to remain free of obvious problems and scandals and then that would be all over. Back to normal life.

'Just one more night and morning, then it's back to normal.'

Hiccup and Ruffnut looked to the person who said this, and they could not agreed with him any better. He had one arm over his chair and a tender leg on the table. Tuffnut was right, they all had had enough. The last three days had tested all of their patience. All of the running around, ceremonial chores, diplomatic duties and irritating injuries had taken their toll, being Vikings, even Hiccup's patience was at breaking point.

'You got that right Tuff,' Hiccup agreed, clinking his tankard against the male Twin's, Ruff following suit. 'All of this work is doing my head in, not to mention Attina and Freya refusing to leave me alone.'

'And Enya?' questioned Ruffnut.

'No, actually, she sat down and chatted with me yesterday, she thanked for saving Lars the day before, we talked about our hobbies and pasts. She noticed my bracelet too.'

Both Thorstons looked to the trinket on Hiccup's right wrist. It was made of red thread that ran around blue Dragon scales, scales of a Deadly Nadder nonetheless. It was part of a pair, a symbol of friendship and love between two Vikings and it's twin was of blue thread and its scales were black, that of a Night Fury's. It could be found on the left wrist of Astrid Hofferson.

'So what did she say after she noticed?' Ruffnut asked, suddenly becoming alert.

Hiccup smiled. He knew Ruffnut was being the good friend and looking out for him and Astrid, she was a good friend. She deserved the honest answer.

'She asked if it was from one of my female admirers in a joking way and then asked if I was single or already engaged to someone else. I said I was not engaged, but I was pretty much attached to a special someone.'

'And what she'd say to that?' piped up Tuff, giving a toothy grin.

'She said she was sorry to hear that and that special someone must have been an amazing girl and to be lucky to have a loyal boyfriend like me. She asked me more about Astrid and said she would not try anything now she knew I was not single, but warned me to be cautious with Attina and Freya. I joked back at her saying it would wise to listen to the advice of a huntress, she laughed back and shook my hand firmly. I thanked her for being understanding, we chatted a bit more and then parted ways.'

Hiccup finished his little speech and looked to his companions. Both were facing him. Ruffnut had relaxed once again and sported a genuine smile of happiness and relief. Tuffnut had remained the way he had been the entire time, an arm around the back of his chair and his injured leg on the table, he had lost his toothy grin and was now swirling his mug in deep thought.

'That's nice to hear,' Ruff finally said. 'Well it's nice to know she means no harm then. Cuts your personal problem by third.'

She added this with smirk, glad she had learnt to count past ten, two years back, courtesy of Hiccup's kind patience. Hiccup smiled back in return.

'So what else did you talk about before you left?' followed up the male Twin as he took a generous swig of his drink.

'Well, just that she asked for a ride on a Dragon before she left Outcast Island,' stated the Pride of Berk, he then smirked. 'Then Enya asked if you were single.'

That got Tuffnut's attention. He spat out half of his ale, choked on the rest and toppled out of his chair in a coughing fit. Hiccup and Ruffnut could only laugh hysterically as the Thorston eventually recovered and pulled himself up, returning to his chair. He finally caught his breath.

'SHE SAID THAT?' he shouted in disbelief.

Hiccup nodded in return.

'Yeah, she said she thought you were interesting and had heard crazy things about you and wanted to meet you to see if they were true. So what you say?'

Tuffnut had not expected this. He was used to seeing Hiccup and Astrid making out and romancing, or Fishlegs and Snotlout constantly flirting with his sister. He was the loner in the affection area. He didn't like or hate it, he just did not have an opinion on the matter, up until now that is. A woman had asked if he was single. A beautiful one. The male Thorston HAD noticed the daughter of the Bog Burglar's Chief, but he had never expected a girl to notice him in return. He felt warm inside but the same time uncomfortable.

'Say Hiccup, do you think you could introduce me? he said finally said.

'No need to,' replied the Haddock. 'Here she comes now.'

'With Attina and Freya right behind her,' sighed Ruffnut.

Enya had not intended to lead the Meathead and Lava Lout daughters to Hiccup and his friends. She, herself, had wanted to meet his friends, especially the cute, crazy male, in person. But the pair must have thought she was still trying to make a move on the Pride of Berk and seduce him. She had no intention of the sort, maybe before she had discovered that Hiccup had a girlfriend, but not now. She had her eyes on another prize. But nothing would deter the two woman from what they sought. Enya could not deny that the Pride of Berk was still a catch, whether they knew he was taken or not. Being a hunter, she could already sense the tension coming from the table the trio were approaching. The Bog Burglar was glad that she sensed no hostility towards herself. _Hiccup must have told them what we had said last night_ she thought with relief as she made her way to the table.

'Hey Hiccup, mind if I join you guys?' she asked politely.

'Sure Enya make yourself comfortable,' returned the Berkian with a friendly smile.

With that said, Attina and Freya, both thinking they had been included in the invitation, quickly took a place on either side of Hiccup, earning them a look of discomfort from the Haddock and an intense stare from the Thorstons. Noticing this, Hiccup shook his head quickly, the Twins catching his signal. They had to remain diplomatic for the sake of Berk and Outcast Island, even if they didn't want their personal company.

'Mind if I sit near you Tuffnut?' Enya asked.

Now it was Tuffnut's turn to be uncomfortable. He gave a small nod, took his leg off the table and shuffled to one side, giving the Bog Burglar space to sit.

'Sure. . . .here you miss. . . .Enya. . . . .milady,' he stuttered with embarrassment.

Hiccup and Ruffnut snickered at this new display of emotion.

'Thank you Tuff,' replied Enya, giving him a sweet smile.

Tuffnut could only blush red in return as Enya sat down and shuffled into the Thorston's side. The next half hour at the table was if anything awkward. Hiccup trying to be nice as Attina and Freya competed in flirting outrageously with him. Ruffnut kept a close eye on the pair, daring them to try anything physical. Hiccup, himself, tried to steer the conversation away from himself, asking and talking about a number of things from the other four Vikings. Enya had been spending most of the time talking with Tuffnut, the Thorston himself getting bolder in chatting to the woman by his side. Despite the half hour awkwardness from the others, awkwardness went from between the pair chatting and sharing ale to the Bog Burglar nuzzling into the Berkian's side and him welcoming her, his arm around her side.

'Oh Hiccup, you're so brave, the way you handled the Changewings and Speed Stingers,' groaned Attina, rubbing her hand on his chest. 'I need a brave warrior to keep me safe and warm at night.'

Hiccup hissed in pain and discomfort, and had had just about enough.

'Thank you very much, Attina, but I've someone already.'

'Oh do you now?' asked Freya. 'She can't be as beautiful or fierce as me.'

'Actually Freya, yes she is,' the Haddock chuckled. 'She's very beautiful and fierce. And I will remain loyal to her.'

Both women sat there, staring at him, shocked at his confession. Then Freya grinned evilly and pushed her chest into the man's side.

'Well I'm sure I can persuade you that I'm much better then her in MANY way's.'

With that said, she began moving her hand down to the Haddock's thighs. Not wanting to be outdone, Attina, on the other side, did the same, starting to massage the other thigh. Before both could reach their destination, and before Ruffnut could reach over and lamp both of the cheeky bitches, Hiccup seized both of their hands and forced them away from him. He then stood and stepped away from the table, facing the group. He looked at them in a stoic gaze.

'Despite your 'generous' offer ladies, I will have to politely decline. As I said before, I already have someone to call my own and I have no intention of betraying her trust.' He looked to the Bog Burglar leaning comfortably against Tuffnut.

'Enya here asked if I was single, and I said I was not, instead of trying to flirt and maul me, she respected my decision and relationship, so I don't see why you can't do the same. Good day.'

With that Hiccup left the Great Hall, Toothless following him close behind.

Hiccup wandered around aimlessly, trying to calm himself own and purge the nasty thoughts from his head. He eventually came to the cliff that overlooked the Harbour.

'Hey Hiccup.'

The Pride of Berk looked behind himself. Ruffnut had caught up to him.

'Hey Ruffnut, you alright?

'Better then you, it'd seem.'

'You got that right,' the Haddock grumbled.

The two Vikings stood at the cliff, staring at the horizon. Eventually Hiccup sighed loudly.

'I just wish Astrid was here.'

'Yeah,' Ruff chuckled with a crazy grin. 'She'd be crashing and smashing, and smashing and crashing. Those yakarses wouldn't stand a chance against her axe and Stormfly.' Hiccup could only chuckle at this.

'So where's Tuff?'

'Oh he sneaked off with Enya after you and Toothless left. I think he took her to try and ride on Barf and Belch.'

'you mind?'

'What her riding Barf? No, if anything we should be thanking her for not trying anything on anyone.'

'On me, you mean.' Hiccup gave the woman a toothy grin. Ruff returned it with her own.

'Tuff's a single, grown man, and he's a Dragon Rider. He can take care himself.'

'Ruff, he's with a girl.'

They stood there for a silent moment, and suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. The two remained there for five minutes, just laughing their heads off until they cried and their ribs started to hurt. As they recovered from their laughing fits, the two Vikings caught a glimpse of something in the distance. They remained fixated on the horizon.

'It looks like we've got visitors, Ruff.'

'I'll get Alvin.'

'Right, I'll go to the lookouts, see what they have to report.'

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and the two Vikings parted ways.

Alvin had been expecting Dragon Mail today, but not a personal visit from Stoick, not that he minded seeing his old friend, what he minded was he had left out a certain incident concerning a certain young Viking and a Changewing attack. He just hoped the Vast will understand that there had been a need for discretion, not to mention the Treacherous pushing his lad too hard whilst injured. _Well too late for last minute regrets now_ he thought to himself. He rouse Rocktooth out of her slumber and Chief and Dragon set off to meet their Berkian counterparts.

Whilst they were by no means partners in crime, Attina and Freya had the same selfish motive. To snare the Pride of Berk. Working separately, they both intended to speak with the Chief of Berk, to persuade him that they themselves would be better candidates to be the future wife of the Pride of Berk, not some hussy called Astrid. Unaware of each other's plans, they both intended to talk to the Chief after he had finished formalities with Alvin. Both took their places near their own Chiefs and giving each other dirty looks as the entire population of Outcast Island and their visitors assembled to greet the newest guests. Both the Lava Lout and Meathead noticed their Bog Burglar opposite at her father's side, she kept waving at that crazy male Berkian they had met before. They also happened to notice the other male Berkian and his Dragon had taken their place. Both sets of eyes strayed down to glimpse at his butt, just asking to squeezed. Whether he was single or not, the Pride of Berk was a prize worth fighting for. The looks, the brains, the Dragon, the power, the pros list went on. The thoughts of the two women were disturbed when Alvin bellowed for silence to greet their guests.

The group from Berk finally landed on the cliff that towered over the Harbour, having docked the boat they had discovered, the Chief had kept a stern gaze on Gobber and Snotlout to make sure no coinage went 'missing'. Stoick leapt off Skullcrusher and walked over to his Outcast counterpart. The two old friends embraced and exchanged pleasantries.

'Hello there Stoick, nice to see ya as always, and what brings yer to Outcast Island.'

'Thought we'd pay a friendly visit, plus a little extra security for tonight.'

'Well you're always welcome, but Hiccup and I have been managing fine.'

'Apart from a missing boat filled with gold and silver?' chuckled the Vast.

'Yeah, well apart from that little mishap we've been managing. All of the guests have been kept safe, thanks to Hiccup and all of his measures of course.'

'Glad to hear,' nodded Stoick, before turning to his Heir. 'Alright Hiccup, how have you been?'

'Hey Dad,' responded Hiccup. 'Apart from being harassed by women and Sinned going missing, things have been going smoothly.'

'Uh huh, so what have the bandages got to do with 'going smoothly'.'

Stoick had noticed Hiccup's injuries, this was followed a moment of awkward silence.

'Its nothing now, I'll get better soon,' Hiccup reassured his Dad with a lopsided grin.

'Alright if you say so, Son.'

'Excuse me Stoick of Berk.'

Alvin, Rocktooth, Stoick, Skullcrusher, Hiccup, Toothless and about everyone else turned to the direction of that new voice. It was Basher the Eater.

'Now that you've finished formalities with our good and generous host, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely daughter, Attina.'

On cue, the daughter of the Meathead Chieftain made her way to the clearing and to her Chieftain's side. Her green eyes leering at the Pride of Berk.

'She's a nice lass, pretty, intelligent and good at bargaining a hard deal. An ideal lady for your own lad, if I may say so.' Granite stepped in after this statement, determined not be outdone.

'I think that you'd find that my Freya would be a better choice as a wife for your Pride of Berk, a strong bride for a strong future Chief.'

Stoick and Hiccup looked at one another in annoyance. _It always happens to us_ the pair thought in sync.

'Well, its nice to meet you ladies,' the Berkian Chief said. 'But my Heir is already betrothed to young lady of our tribe, the Hairy Hooligans already.'

Hiccup did not look at his Sire, instead he walked past him, ignoring Alvin, the visiting Chieftains, their daughters, everyone until he reached the person of his desire. Making sure he was in full view of Attina and Freya, Hiccup wrapped his arm around the waist of a fuming Astrid Hofferson and pulled her towards him, the pair meeting in a sweet lingering kiss. Right in front of the two women and all to see. Attina, Freya and their Chieftains stared on in disbelief as the Shield Maiden's angry face turned to surprised, then she closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss. Her axe dropped to the ground as she wrapped her arms around the Haddock. They remained for another minute before came up for air.

'Hello Milady.'

'Hello Babe.'

Astrid turned to her 'rivals', giving them a smirk and a look that said 'MINE'.

'Ladies, honoured Chiefs,' Hiccup announced in a clear voice. 'This is my girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson.'

**New chapter guys. I always thought Ruffnut and Tuffnut were smarter then people let on, everyone dismissing them as being stupid. They both had sparks of intelligence in the series, so I've decided that they got smarter as they got older, still having that crazy streak we all love. Tuff never had any love interest in HHTYD 2, so thought I'd treat him. I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy.**


	12. A Romantic Evening

**A Romantic Evening**

**Disclaimer: On the exception of my plots and OC's, I own nothing. All copyrights and honours go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

After the Berkian group touched down and Hiccup and Astrid had together shattered Attina's and Freya's hopes in their public show of affection, the congregation of Vikings and Dragons dispersed and the celebrations for the Farewell Banquet began. Stoick and Gobber walked off with Alvin to share stories and catch up on lost time. Ruffnut had to tolerate Fishlegs and Snotlout trying to flirt with her, something she had not missed whilst being stationed on Outcast Island. After the welcome ceremony had ended, Enya broke away from her Chief's side, found her way to Tuffnut and the two left together with the Bog Burglar's arm wrapped around the Berkian's. Astrid remained with Hiccup, just in case her 'rivals' tried anything, which involved staying as close to the Pride of Berk as often and as possible, which after a fortnight of separation from him, suited her just fine. There was still some time before the Banquet Speeches so there was time for the two young Vikings to catch up on lost time. They took each other by the hand and walked away, Stormfly and Toothless following close behind.

Stoick sat at the head table with the other guests of honour, he was right now talking to Alvin in private conversation. The pair discussed the happenings of Berk, future plans, including a Dragon Racing League between the two islands, and affairs on Outcast Island. Alvin, having rekindled his friendship with the Berkian Chief and wanting to keep it that way, ha wanted to avoid mentioning any mishaps that had occurred in the last few days, including an important matter that had been 'missed out' in the last Dragon Mail post.

'Sorry you had to find out this way Stoick', Alvin said apologetically.

'Uh huh', Stoick replied with a cocked eyebrow. 'So rather then letting Hiccup recover from injuries off a Changewing attack, you keep on working him despite those circumstances'.

'I didn't want to Stoick', said the Outcast Leader, the sympathy in his voice genuine. 'But Hiccup is the Vice Chief of Outcast Island, not to mention our Head Dragon Trainer. He was an important member of the welcome committee greeting the guests, not to mention a symbol of the island's safety and security, given we have Dragons. The guests were already aware of his presence. I needed to keep him in sight, even if he was injured. If I kept him out of action, everyone would have worried , and that's the last thing we needed while playing host to the Bog Burglars, Lava Louts and Meatheads. It could have left a bad impact for Outcast Island and the same to Berk'. Alvin's logic got through to Stoick. The Berkian Chief, understood that it was Hiccup's duty, regardless of whether he was wounded or not. It had been one of the terms and conditions of the treaty between the two islands. He knew that Alvin respected his boy and would never force his Heir to carry out anything unless there was dire need. This, unfortunately, had been one of those cases, fortunately however, it could have been worse, he could be having to lay the lad in a boat and shoot fire arrows at it. The Pride Of Berk had been injured, yes, but he was recovering, and the trade agreements and treaties had been finalized, plus Hiccup had made a good impression on the three Chieftains, as well as avoiding awkward situations with their daughters, thus preventing any scandals.

'Aye, I suppose you're right there Alvin', he finally said, taking a swig of ale.

'Hmmm', replied his Outcast counterpart, himself taking a drink. 'Still, its nice that he has pulled through. Nice that Astrid showed the girls who Hiccup belongs to after that little stunt when you guys got here', he added this with a big belly laugh.

'I noticed only the Lava Louts and Meatheads girls were after Hiccup. What about the dark haired lass from the Bog Burglars?'

'Oh you mean Enya? Well, Stoick, it would seem that she had a chat with the lad yesterday, one of the first things she apparently asked him was if he was single or not'.

'And how did she take it when Hiccup told her he was with Astrid?'

'Quite well actually, me old chum, she's been on friendly terms with him since then. Not to mention going after Tuffnut instead'.

'TUFFNUT?' spluttered Stoick as he choked on a mouthful of ale.

'Aye, surely ye noticed her sneaking off with him after the welcoming?'

'No, I was too busy watching a certain Pride of Berk walking off with a certain Shield Maiden'.

'Ah young love eh Stoick?'

'Aye old friend, young love', Stoick responded with a smile, the pair clinking their mugs together. They remained there in silent thought for some time, until Alvin spoke again.

'Wonder what they're all up to right now?'

_Elsewhere_

On the other side of Outcast Island, far away from all of the hustle and commotion, Hiccup was lying on a fur rug hidden safely away in his special spot, with none other then Astrid Hofferson by his side. His special spot itself was a secret beach cove, he and Toothless had found it two years back. After its discovery, the pair had decided to make it their 'spot', a place for them to hide out for peace and quiet, similar to the Twin's Soggy Alone Place. Unlike the Ruff and Tuff's hideout, however, the pair had furnished the place with simple furniture and other facilities that would have filled a house back at home. Being a secret spot, it was natural that there was an exclusive membership, the four members of this private club being Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly. The Dragons stood away near the entrance, absorbed in their own devices, whether it wrestling with tree branches or napping from their flights.

'I still can't believe Tuffnut's got a date tonight'.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid as she spoke. Like him, the Hofferson had been laying down on the fur, in deep thought herself, her head on his shoulder and her hand stroking his chest. Hiccup himself had his arms wrapped around his Lady's waist and back, holding her close.

'Yeah I was a bit shocked myself, still it was nice that at least one girl respected my relationship with you, unlike some other girls I could name'.

'The brunette and redhead', growled Astrid.

'Attina of the Meatheads and Freya of the Lava Louts, yep that's them'.

'And Tuffnut's girl?'

'Enya? Well, she did ask if I was single. . . . .'

'SHE WHAT?!' Astrid leapt to her feet, reaching for axe, her face alight with anger.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Astrid', Hiccup said quickly, standing on his own feet. 'Let me finish first'.

Astrid was about to continue her rant until she looked towards Hiccup and saw his intense green gaze meet her blue orbs. After a few deep breaths, the Hofferson calmed down and waited for her boyfriend's explanation.

'Like I was saying Astrid', Hiccup said, keeping his calm. 'Enya did ask if I was single, and to that I responded that I had a girlfriend already and that I would remain loyal to my girlfriend. She also noticed my bracelet. She was a bit disappointed to hear that, but she said she would respect our relationship and that she admired my loyalty to you, especially when being pursued three other maidens as it were. We had quite a good conversation after that, Enya asked quite a lot of questions about you, you both would get on well, she passed Ruffnut's Judgement', both Berkians laughed at that last part. 'She also warned me that Attina and Freya would not honour my relationship with you. We chatted about hobbies and our pasts, and before she retired for the night, asked if Tuff was single. Then we shook hands and went our separate ways'.

Astrid had stood there silent the entire time, staring into his green eyes in deep thought, processing what he had just said to her. Then slowly, but surely, she walked towards the Pride of Berk until she was standing in front of him. Astrid leaned into his chest, dropping her axe with a load clutter. Hiccup's only response was wrapping his arms around her lithe form and holding her close, kissing the top of her head, breathing in her natural scent and perfume. The Shield Maiden began trembling violently and emitting small sobbing sounds, with the Pride of Berk rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort into her ear. They remained their silent embrace for some time. When they finally broke apart, Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed the Haddock on the lips.

'Thank you Hiccup, for being so loyal', she eventually whispered. 'I don't know how I have the luck to have you to call as my own. I'm stupid. I know you have eyes for no one else but me, but I'm still worry. . . . . . .' her voice trailed off, knowing that Hiccup already knew all of this.

'Really?' her boyfriend replied. 'Well let me tell you something Astrid Hofferson. The reason why I address you as Milady and reserve that title only for you is because I have no intention for anyone else. Thor, if anything, I'm the lucky one to have you in front of me right now'.

'Well Babe, it seems we're both lucky then', smiled his companion.

'It would seem so Milady', Hiccup grinned. 'Now come here you'. And with that the Haddock looped his arm around the Hofferson's waist and pulled her into a lingering kiss. They had a lot of catching up to do.

_Near the Outcast Great Hall_

Ruffnut Thorston had had enough. They had only landed on Outcast Island a few hours ago, and Snotlout and Fishlegs were already driving her insane. Groaning to herself, the female Twin strived to find a hiding place to wait out the Ingerman and Jorgenson. Usually Tuffnut was helpful in this situation, even if she was in a nearby pigsty or in the water under the Harbour. But usually her brother did not wander off with women and take Barf and Belch with him. She was on her own this time.

'Ruffffff', came Snotlout's voice. 'Where are you?'

'Where are you darling?' followed Fishlegs's voice.

Ruffnut shivered a cold shiver and gave off a sound of disgust. They were close. She had wanted to be left alone in peace, it had been one of the few benefits of being stationed on Outcast Island with Hiccup and Tuffnut. Even if Hiccup was not with Astrid and Tuff not being her brother, Ruff knew for certain that the pair would be nowhere near as annoying or unbearable as the two male Vikings now closing in on her position. She stopped her panicked pacing and began to think. _What would Hiccup and Tuffnut do?_ she thought, trying to combine brains with craziness to outwit her pursuers. Her eyes fell onto an empty ale tankard. She stared at it for moment, before a grin split across her face. _So simple, but smart and crazy enough for those two dimwits_. Without another word, Ruff turned the barrel upside down and crawled up through the hollow end. _Let them try and find me now_. She could not stop grinning.

_In the sky above Outcast Island_

'TUFF, THIS AMAZING!' Enya screamed over the sound of the wind and at the top of her lungs.

'I KNOW, RIGHT!' her fellow Rider/date bellowed back.

The pair had flying over Outcast Island since they had left the welcoming of the Berkian's. After encouragement from Tuff, Enya had bonded with both Barf and Belch, and the Dragons had warmed up to the female Bog Burglar. After bonding the Hideous Zippleback, the pair spent the next few hours of their 'date' flying and chatting by screaming over the wind about hobbies, past stories and other things. Eventually Barf and Belch began to tire and the four began their descent back down to Outcast Island below.

They landed on the Shelf, the Harbour laying underneath the cliff. Tuff leapt off Belch's neck and ran to Barf, his hand outstretched to help Enya off. It had been something he had seen Hiccup and other men do it for their lady friends in the past. His lady friend accepted it gratefully with a sincere smile, refusing to release his hand even after she had left Barf's neck. She thanked the Dragons, scratching both of their chins with her free hand, Barf first, and then Belch. The Zippleback purred from the kind gesture, they definitely liked the Bog Burglar.

'Looks like they're crazy for you', stated Tuffnut with a toothy grin.

'And I'm crazy for them', Enya returned with a grin of her own. 'They're so sweet, and so are you'.

The male Thorston went red. He was not used to being complimented by girls, he was amazed how he had managed to make this date work, given that he had no experience whatsoever with women. Yes, he did hang out with Astrid and Ruffnut, but they didn't count, whilst they were girls, they had been friends for years, Astrid was with Hiccup and Ruff was his sister, so walking and talking with Enya was a completely different experience altogether. At least she was not punching him or stamping off in a mood, so he was doing something right at least. The pair continued to walk hand in hand as Tuffnut escorted the Bog Burglar to her sleeping quarters. They stopped in front of her door.

'Tuff, thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it'.

'You're welcome Enya', Tuff said, before becoming nervous. 'I hope we can do it again'.

Suddenly he felt his insides twist with guilt, remembering that they both lived in different places. He wanted to see her again, to see if they had a chance to turn their date into something more. Enya faced him, remaining silent for a moment.

'I would like that very much', she finally said. 'I want to try at least'.

'We could always write letters, I've finally learnt to', he said, glad that Hiccup had helped him learn two years back.

'Sounds like a good idea, let's discuss before I leave tomorrow. Thanks again for tonight and hope you sleep well'.

With that said, Enya cuddled both Barf and Belch, finally pecking Tuffnut on the cheek before disappearing through the door of her sleeping quarters. Tuffnut remained there, he brought his hand up where Enya had kissed him. Eventually, he led Barf and Belch away to their own sleeping quarters, it had been a long and eventful day and it had finally caught up with them. All of the time, he could not stop grinning.

'NAILED IT!'

**Hey everyone, thanks for your patience . Went on holiday to Sharm el Sheikh for a week and needed to do some hard thinking for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**


	13. Three Months Later, Must Go Faster

**Three Months Later, Must Go Faster**

It had been three months and the Gathering of the Chieftains at Outcast Island was now a distant memory. It had gone quite well. Alvin and Hiccup had managed the negotiations with the Bog Burglars, Lava Louts and the Meatheads efficiently an with no difficulty. Whilst still a bit put off by Dragons, the other Vikings were more then glad to trade with the Berkians and Outcasts. There were a few minor resentments, the main one being that the Pride of Berk had preferred a lady from his own tribe rather then 'more suitable candidates' from other tribes. Put simple, Attina and Freya were still sulking from the little scene Hiccup and Astrid had pulled together in front of everyone and they were complaining and whinging to their Dads and Chiefs.

Enya of the Bog Burglars, however, had been a different case. After a month of exchanging letters with Tuffnut and the others, she had moved to Outcast Island, acting as an ambassador for the Bog Burglars. Not a usual case, but it was a good excuse to stay near her Thorston boyfriend and his friends, all of who were fond of the young Bog Burglar. Enya took turns in substituting Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch, the Hideous Zippleback loving the dark haired girl. It had involved the two Thorstons getting into more fights then usual, even for them. Ruff would want to stay on the Dragon to get away from Snotlout and Fishlegs when they were on Outcast Island and Tuff would want to stay on their Dragon to stay close to his girlfriend. It had been bad enough that Snoutlout had tried to flirt with Enya too. Whilst Tuff had made it clear to the Jorgenson to keep hands off her, it had not the best thing for Astrid, Enya and Ruffnut to bond over during girl time. Even with the Three Year Plan for Berk and Outcast Island coming to an end, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs still remained mostly on Berk. Whilst this was a relief for both of the Twins, it had not been convenient for Hiccup. Without Astrid to be with, the Pride of Berk spent most of his time going about his duties and flying with Toothless to prevent himself from brooding too much.

In the present tense, Hiccup found himself in the Outcast Great Hall, hovering over a map. With him were Alvin, Enya and Savage, they too were hunched up over the document. They were still missing. During the day, Tuffnut, Gaius, and a few others, including some kids had gone on a field trip without Dragons and had not yet returned. And they were all getting worried, Enya especially, one of the kids was Lars, not to mention her boyfriend being out there. It was getting dark and the situation was going south, as Savage put it.

'Hiccup', Alvin slowly said, turning to the Haddock. 'I was wondering if you could take Toothless out and bring back our people'.

Hiccup stared back at Alvin silent for a moment, thinking, and then nodded slowly.

'Sure'. He made his way to the exit.

'I'm going with him', Enya stated, following Hiccup and not waiting for an answer from either of the Outcasts.

Half an hour of flying later found Toothless landing and screeching to a halt, both Vikings leapt off the Night Fury instantly. The clearing where they had landed was completely destroyed, smashed rock and ruined tree littered the surroundings. There was only one boat beached nearby.

'Where's the other boat?' Enya began to panic, looking around frantically. 'Tuffnut?'

'Tuffnut?' barked Hiccup, looking around with his own lantern, a bit calmer then his female companion.

'TUFFNUT?!' Enya screamed again, spinning around and holding her lantern up.

'TUFFFFFFF?!' Hiccup bellowed.

They both stopped and searched the debris, both retching from what they found.

'I think this is part of Orraneg', Hiccup with disgust.

'I think this is part of him too', Enya just held her lunch.

An ear piecing scream interrupted their thoughts. _Screaming Death_ Hiccup thought, _not good._

'Where's it coming from?' Enya questioned.

'It could be anywhere', Hiccup said. 'With its scream carrying a big distance, it come at us from any direction'.

'Uhhhhh'.

A groan interrupted them this time and they ran over to the sound. Pulling aside some broken trees and stone revealed an injured Gaius. Hiccup and Enya swept their lanterns over his body, checking for injuries.

'His leg is broken', Enya announced, before turning to and shaking the wounded Healer. 'Gaius, where's Tuff and Lars?'

'Why don't you tell Alvin thanks for the lovely weekend', Gaius slurred, half conscious.

Another deafening scream was heard everywhere. Hiccup and Enya looked up, and she spoke.

'Lets look around and get outta here'.

'I agree', said a conscious Gaius, pulling his upper body up.

Whilst Hiccup was laying Gaius onto Toothless and strapping him down, Enya was scouting around for clues of the others. Another roar was heard, it was closer.

'Enya', Hiccup whispered loudly. 'Come on'.

She ignored him and continued following the debris, then looking down the cliff.

'THE OTHER BOAT!' she shouted.

The pair carefully made their way down.

'Tuffnut?' Hiccup said, cautious and concerned.

'Tuff?' Enya said with desperation. Empty.

'There not here, Enya'.

Their lantrns followed the tracks of two Vikings

Gaius lay there, eyes closed, resting on Toothless's back. A thud. He opened his eyes, and looked around and then down. He saw a puddle near ripple with each thud. Suddenly he looked up.

'C'MON, C'MON', he said, waving his hands. 'We've got outta here, we've got outta here, we've got outta here, now, now, right now'.

Hiccup and Enya had emerged from the undergrowth and were rushing back to Toothless, both leapt on the Night Fury. No sooner did they take off, a Screaming Death came crashing and roaring through the trees.

'Must go faster', Gaius said.

There came another roar.

'Shit, shit, shittttttt', Enya was starting to panic.

The Healer shuffled backwards and nudged Hiccup's leg, and Toothless's tailfin closed.

'Get off the flight gear', Hiccup shoving Gaius back. 'Bloody move'.

'LOOK OUT!'

'DUCK!'

All four managed this time, avoiding the tree. Their pursuer crashed right through it. Then continued to try and ram Toothless out of the sky. Eventually, the Screaming Death opened it mouth, bearing its teeth and roared again, closing in on the four. Enya and Gaius screamed in fear. Hiccup then managed to get the flight gear readjusted and Toothless's tailfin opened up. They took off with speed.

The Screaming Death attempted to continue pursuing the group until it gave up, tired and with one last roar. The group began to calm down and Hiccup grinned to himself. Gaius pulled himself.

'You think we'll have that on the tour'.

They flew in the night, back to Outcast Island, back to home.

**Thanks for the wait guys. New chapter and I hope you enjoy.**


	14. Rescued

**Rescued**

**Disclaimer: Apart from OC's and plots, I own nothing**

After they had reached Outcast Island and dropped off Gaius at the Infirmary, Hiccup, Toothless and Enya had to returned to the scene that they had fled from, this time accompanied by Ruffnut, Barf, Belch and three squadrons of Outcast Dragon Riders. Whilst Hiccup and the girls used their Dragons to harass and lure the Screaming Death away, the 2nd Gronckle, 4th Nadder and 5th Zippleback Squads scouted the area. After twenty minutes of thorough searching, they found Tuffnut and the kids fast asleep in a tree. With the colossal Dragon being kept distracted the extraction was made efficiently and quickly. With no casualties, the air fleet made its way back to Outcast Island.

After food and rest, Alvin and Hiccup were able to revive the survivors and extract their stories from them.

'Alright Enya', barked Alvin impatiently. 'Stop smooching Tuffnut already and let him talk'.

Hiccup grinned a small grin as he saw the pout on the Bog Burglar's face as she finally let go of her boyfriend. At the same time, he could not help but feel jealous as well. Seeing Enya and Tuff showing each other affection reminded the Pride of Berk of how much he missed Astrid and wished she was here now. _I suppose it's best she isn't here really _Hiccup thought to himself. _At least she is out of harm's way_. His thoughts were interrupted as Tuffnut began to recite the events that had transpired that day.

_Earlier that day_

Tuffnut had gone on the field trip as planned with Gaius, Lars, and a girl named Cassie. Orraneg had also tagged along, and the group had decided to go to some of the neighbouring islands by boat, rather then by Dragons, Tuff wanting to give Barf and Belch a rest. He knew that Enya and Ruffnut would look after them. It had been a pleasant and uneventful day. Cassie and Lars played around in the ocean, on the rocks and in the woods or listening to Tuffnut's stories of the exploits of the Riders of Berk. Himself as the glorious hero. Orraneg listened in the distance with disinterest, kicking pieces of rock and wood that happened to get in his way. Gaius collected samples of herbs that would prove useful back at the Infirmary on Outcast Island. Eventually it began getting dark and Tuffnut decided it was time for home, despite the sulking from the kids who wanted to stay a bit longer.

That's when things had gone bad.

Upon embarking the two boats they had brought with them, Orraneg and the kids in the first and Gaius and Tuffnut in the second, vibrations were felt and seen in the surrounding land, with ripples forming off shore. Within moments, a Screaming Death burst out of the ocean, roaring and bearing a gap of giant teeth. It had within it's jaws a large fish, which it swallowed whole with ease, as it looked towards the group.

On the site of the large reptile, Orraneg had panicked and bolted, abandoning the kids in the boat and running into a small cave.

'Where's the hell does he think he's going?' Tuff had asked.

'When you gotta go, you gotta go', replied Gaius simply.

Ignoring the fleeing adult Viking, the Screaming Death turned its attention to the lights on the first boat and the screaming of the kids trying to find what little cover they had.

Back on the second, Tuffnut's brain was working overtime in figuring out a plan. _What should I do _the male Thorston thought, racking his brains for an idea. _What would Hiccup do?_ Then, suddenly, he remembered how Hiccup and Toothless had drawn the Screaming Death away from Berk three years ago. Cassie's screams brought him out of his trance and he knew what to do.

'LIGHT!' he shouted, scaring Gaius as he dived into a pile of supplies, tossing aside crates and netting, until he found the pieces of wood he was looking for.

Torches.

After hearing Lars and Cassie screaming, Tuff leapt off his boat and ran within a few metres of the colossal Dragon.

'HEY!' he shouted, waving his torch.

The Screaming Death looked up and facing the Viking, bellowing a great roar. Tuffnut stood his ground, tightening his grip on the handle of the light. On the boat, Gaius lit his own, a look of defiance on his features. Tuffnut waved the burning wood back and forth, the Dragon following it's movement. Suddenly, he threw it out to sea, the Dragon bellowing as it went in the light's direction. The Berkian remained still as it passed him. Immediately, Gaius leapt the boat.

'HEY! HEY! HEY!' the Outcast shouted, waving his own light.

'GAIUS! FREEZE!' Tuff shouted.

'GET THE KIDS!' the Healer shouted back, pointing at the wrecked first boat.

He waved the burning wood at the Screaming Death, it bellowed and followed him as he ran.

'GET RID OF THE FIRE!' Gaius threw the torch away at the Thorston's suggestion, but the Dragon kept his pursuit.

He continued to run.

'Oh Freya, mother of grace', Orraneg prayed, feeling the tremors outside.

The tremors were coming closer.

'AAAHHHHHHHHH!' he screamed and covered his face.

A huge white head filled with an excess teeth revealed itself, crashing through the cave entrance. Above it's maw was a middle aged Outcast Healer, who was sent flying a good distance. The cave walls and nearby trees collapsed from the impact. Gaius landed roughly nearby in an unconscious pile, stone and branches covering him. Orraneg, however, was now fully exposed out in the open, in full view of the giant reptile before him. It cocked it's head to one side, as if in curiosity. Suddenly it roared and lunged forward, it's teeth clamping down on the helpless man, shaking the life out of him.

_Present tense_

'So, whilst the Screaming Death was dealing with Gaius and Orraneg, you were able to get the kids out?' Hiccup asked.

'Managed to get Cassie out', Tuffnut replied. 'As I was trying to get Lars out, the Screaming Death knocked us into the sea and threw the boat with Lars in it into the trees'.

'I thought you said you and Enya found the boat capsized at the roots of a tree Hiccup', Alvin asked, cocking a bushy eyebrow.

'Well that's where we found it Alvin', Hiccup countered, himself confused.

'It was', Tuffnut chipped in. 'Until I went up and got Lars out, and the whole thing nearly collapsed on top of us, we got out just in time. Picked up Cassie and heard the Screaming Death roaring again'.

'That must have been when it was chasing us away', Hiccup stated. Enya and Toothless nodded in agreement.

'We climbed a tree and fell asleep, got woke up again to a load of roaring and the Outcast guys found us'.

'Well, not much we can do about Orraneg now', Alvin thought aloud. 'The main thing is the rest of you are okay'.

'I suppose', added Hiccup, turning to leave. 'I'll send a message over to the Bog Burglars and inform Stalk the Swamp that Enya and Lars are okay. Take care Tuff'.

'I'm going to check on Gaius and Cassie, see how they're doing'. Alvin and Rocktooth said their goodbyes and left the room themselves.

'And I'll take care of Tuffnut until the morning', Enya chirped, sitting down near the male Thorston.

'Alllright then Enya', Ruffnut said, sporting a crazy grin, turning to her other half. 'Tuff, keep your hands to yourself.

'Veryyy funny Ruff', Tuff returned a grin of his own as his twin left.

Leaving the two to their own devices.

The couple remained silent for a moment, the wounded one lying in his bed, and the dark haired one sitting in her chair. After another long quiet moment, the girl sighed, rose from her chair and slipped into the bed under the covers, cuddling up against the other occupant.

'You scared me, you know that Tuff', Enya stated, nuzzling up against her bed companion. 'But thank you for saving Lars and Cassie'.

Tuffnut remained silent for a moment, then he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close to him.

'You're welcome Enya', for once he traded his crazy grin for a genuine smile.

The two closed their eyes and slipped into a deep slumber.

**Sorry for the wait guys, new chapter. We're coming close to the end. Hope you enjoy :)**


	15. A Plan's End

**A Plan's End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyright goes to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

In a way it is sad thing when things come to an end. Hiccup knew this. All things had to come to an end eventually, the same had to be said about their business and ventures on Outcast Island. And in a way, the Pride of Berk felt sad. There had been hard times on Outcast Island, but there had also been good one's. Yes, there had been problems when managing the Changewings and the Speed Stingers. There had been more recent problems with the Screaming Death's return and the incidents with Attina, and Freya, even his fights against a Changewing one on one on two separate occasions.

But there had been great times as well, he had gotten closer to Alvin and the Outcasts, the times with Ruffnut and Tuffnut and how he himself had changed. His experiences on Outcast Island had transformed him as a person over the past three years. The Pride of Berk gone from an awkward, timid scrawny hiccup to a more assertive and confident young man, his lean muscled form standing the tallest of himself and his five friends. His leadership and weapon skills had improved drastically. He had definitely had gone through changes for the better. They had all gone through changes over the last three years, both mentally and physically. Astrid's personality had mellowed out, making her a warmer person in general, especially to Hiccup. Fishlegs had become more assertive, still smart, but not as timid as he once was, able to stand his ground against the likes of Snotlout and others. Ruffnut had matured and become more intelligent, now the more logical of the two Twins. Tuffnut, despite becoming crazier then ever, had managed to find a girl to call his own. Even Snotlout had matured, still annoying and boastful, but had managed to get some control over Hookfang at least.

_And now its all ended_, the Pride of Berk thought to himself sadly. He was leaning against Toothless's side, deep in thought. The pair had resting on the Shelf all day, just comprehending recent events.

The Three Year Plan had finally come to an end.

It felt like it had ended too soon. The Outcast Riders had been fully trained and there were now Trainers to take his place, this meant his position of Head Dragon Trainer was now voided. The blacksmith apprentices under his patronage no longer needed his teachings. After much debating and deep discussion, Alvin and Hiccup had agreed that the Changewings and Speed Stingers could not be fully trained, so both sets of Dragons were released back in the wild with caution. It had hurt Hiccup to say goodbye to the Speed Stingers, but it had to be done, and he had to keep up a strong appearance in front of the Outcasts and the other Berkians. Diplomatic relations with other tribes had been successfully made, securing the Outcasts future for a long time to come, so there was no need for his diplomacy. The Forge, Great Hall, the Dragon Training Academy and the Dragon Racing Stadium were all complete, so there was no need for his brains either. Basically, Outcast Island no longer needed him anymore.

Now his Chief and Sire was summoning him back to Berk, and it was the end of an era unfortunately.

Now both the Pride of Berk and his Night Fury sat on the clearing near the Shelf, both thinking of the current events and the future to come. Until certain Shield Maiden and her Deadly Nadder approached the pair, interrupting their thoughts.

'Hey Hiccup', Astrid said, sitting down near her boyfriend. 'Where have you been?'

'Avoiding my Dad', he replied a bit too loud, waiting for her to sit down near him before calmly continuing. 'Plus just thinking about how things here have come to an end'.

The two Vikings said nothing more, and just sat there in each other's arms. The other half of the Berkian Dragon Riders had come over with Stoick and Skullcrusher to help Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut pack up all of the belongings that the trio had accumulated during their stays over the last three years. Outcast Island had, in reality, become a second home of sorts. The three had built a life here. They were leaving more then their duties and jobs, they were leaving behind good friends, good times, hobbies, and other important parts of their lives. Seeing their former rooms, devoid of their possessions, had made Hiccup, Ruffnut, even Tuffnut with his crazy streak, realize that this was the beginning of the end of a saga of their young lives. All three young Vikings had lingered in their empty rooms, all three had felt hollow and sick with sadness from the thought of realizing that things were coming to an end. And none of them had wanted it to happen.

The residents of Outcast Island had been grateful for the aid provided by Berk, and even more grateful for the help given by the three Berkians and their Dragons. A feast had been held in respect for their honoured guest, Stoick the Vast, however everyone knew who the real guests of honour were, and it only made it more difficult for Hiccup, Toothless, Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch for when it came to saying their goodbyes.

It had been too much for them to handle. Tuff had spent that evening after the banquet being comforted by Enya. Her post too had come to an end, and the couple promised to write to one another and visit each other as much as possible. Ruff herself had slipped off away from Snotlout and Fishleg's harassments, hiding in one of her many hideouts, crying her eyes out in Barf and Belch's comforting presence.

Whilst he did not cry, Hiccup too was tearing up on the inside, wanting to be alone in peace away from it all had led to where he was now, leaning back against Toothless with his girlfriend in his arms. _I suppose this is finally it then_ he thought sadly to himself. The couple had been silent for the best of half an hour, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually the silence was too much, and the Hofferson chose to break it.

'How you bearing up Hiccup?'

The Pride of Berk remained quiet for another moment, before turning to his girlfriend.

'I've killed a Dragon', he said quietly, looking into the Hofferson'a shocked eyes before turning away, staring off into the horizon and continuing. 'Twice actually'.

Astrid looked at her boyfriend, still silent with shock. She recalled three years ago, when they had stood together on similar cliff, the two younger versions of themselves talking about the male refusing to kill a certain Night Fury. Hearing the Haddock confessing to solely killing a Dragon on purpose shook the Shield Maiden. Hearing him recite the two stories of how he had managed to single handily defeat and kill the two Changewings in saving both Ruffnut and Tuffnut shocked the Hofferson further.

'I suppose there was a time back on Berk I would have been glad and had been hailed by the whole village as a true Viking', Hiccup thought aloud, having finished his tale. 'Now I feel completely different'.

'How do you feel?' Astrid looked at him in concern.

'Part of me feels guilty with remorse, another part of me felt full of energy and bloodlust, I felt empty and lost both times, even though I knew where I was and what I was doing'.

Astrid leant against her boyfriend's side, taking a moment to think of something to say to comfort him.

'You're the first Viking to ride a Dragon and not see them as the bloodthirsty, savage monsters we all once saw them as. I'm sure it was a very difficult thing to do'.

'Both times my mind was screaming at me not to do it. . . . . . . . but Tuffnut and Ruffnut were in danger. . . . . . . . . . so my brain must have shut down. I mean they were Changewings. . . . . . . .we've been having trouble training them anyway. . . . . . .but that excuse isn't good enough to make up for what I did. . . . . . . . I killed a Dragon and. . . . . . .twice. . . . . .I'm not proud of it'.

'But there is a good excuse for what you did. You saved both of the Twins on separate occasions. Your brain might have shut down, but your heart was in the right place. You're not proud you had to kill a Dragon, but we all have agreed that the Changewings were different from the others. It's no one's fault, but it was a good thing you were there both times. You did a good thing Hiccup. Thank you'. She finished her little speech, kissing him on the lips and bringing him into a hug.

'Thanks Astrid, you always seem to know what to say'.

'Of course I do, I've still got you. Now come on Pride of Berk, it's early start tomorrow and it's bedtime'.

The pair walked off to Hiccup's room and slipped into a deep slumber wrapped in the other's warm embrace.

_The Next Day_

The next morning found the Chief of Berk, the Pride of Berk and the other Riders all mounted on their Dragons. Gobber and other Berkians had taken their places on the boat that was to transport the bulk of Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's belongings back to Berk. The entire Viking and Dragon population of Outcast Island had turned out to bid farewell to the Haddock and the Thorstons. Goodbyes had been hard, tears had been shed and the embraces had been many.

'Quite a tearful fare thee well', stated Alvin walking up to his Berkian counterpart. 'Wouldn't you agree Stoick?'

'Aye I couldn't agree more Alvin', Stoick responded in a sad tone.

'Suppose it can't be helped, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will be missed around here. Those three really were a big help to have around for the last three years, and the lads and lassie seem to be taking it hard'.

Both Chieftains turned and looked at said Vikings. All three were receiving farewells from the their former villagers. Hiccup was hugging and speaking to the Outcasts and their Dragons. Hugs and handshakes aplenty. Ruffnut was surrounded by a large group of young Viking girls, all of them crying their eyes out, having their arms wrapped around the female Thorston, begging and pleading for her not to leave. Said female Thorston had taken on an unusual maternal attitude and had her arms wrapped all of the girls, tears streaming down her own eyes and pecking each and everyone of them of the cheek or forehead, wishing then a tearful goodbye and promising that she would visit soon. Tuffnut was the more subdued of the Twins. Surrounded by boys, he was handing out vials of Zippleback gas, but even he was aware of the emotional atmosphere around him, and kept a brave face on.

'Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut', Stoick interrupted politely, approaching the trio. 'It's time for us to leave'.

All three looked at the Chief of Berk, as if ready to argue back, then their hard looks faltered and they all quietly nodded. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. It was time. All three picked themselves up and followed their Chieftain to the rest of their companions and their Dragons.

Stoick looked over to his eighteen year old son, who had taken his place alongside his Chief. _He really has grown up_, Stoick thought to himself. Over the pass three years, the Pride of Berk had transformed Berk and Outcast Island, the Berkian Chieftain swelled with pride. His son had also transformed. Whilst not as bulky as himself, the lad had buffed out a bit, gained a good six feet in height after a late growth spurt, and his whole personality had become more confident and stronger. The Three Year Plan had made this possible. The lad had done him proud.

'Hiccup?' he asked, starting a conversation.

'Yes Dad?' his son returned, turning to face his Sire.

'How you holding up son?'

Hiccup remained quiet for a long moment, took a deep breath and began talking.

'Well I suppose. . . . . . . .I mean this is it. . . . . .everything's been done. Outcast Island and Berk had both been transformed and the Three Plan Year is over. I can't help but think it's the end of an important era of my life. Over the pass three years, we've all changed, most of those changes are for better, yes, but I feel like I'll no longer serve a purpose now this has been fulfilled. Does that make sense Dad?'

Stoick looked at his son for some time, himself in deep thought. Eventually he found the right words to say to his Heir.

'Hiccup, lad, I know that you're feeling a little down, now that the Three Year Plan is finally over. But you've done a great thing here, oh sure, the other Riders did more then their fair share too, but it was with your guidance and leadership that made this possible. Outcast Island and Berk's future are now secure for years to come, and no one could ask for more off you. I know that yer feel that you're without a purpose now, but that means that there is new purpose out there to find. Just remember that this purpose made you into the man that you are today'. Stoick reached towards his son, placing a large hand on his boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before continuing. 'The man I'm proud to call my Hope and Heir, but more importantly my son'.

Toothless warbled in agreement and Skullcrusher gave a soft growl in agreement too. The Pride of Berk looked up to his Chief and smiled in return.

'Thanks Dad'.

Stocik smiled and the two shared a tender moment before the elder Haddock broke it.

'Alright it's time that we head back to Berk', he announced, turning to his Outcast counterpart. 'Alvin, old friend, take care and we'll visit soon'.

'Look forward to it, Stoick me old chum', grinned the Outcast leader. 'Remember that you're all welcome anytime and that we'll never forget what you've done for us, especially you Hiccup'.

'Thanks Alvin, Toothless and I will visit when we can'.

'Well farewell to yer all. Take care and fly safe'.

Hiccup watched as the rest of the Riders and their Dragons took flight. He smiled to himself. Yes it was the end of an important chapter of his life, but it had fun while it lasted and he had changed greatly for it. And there would be other and new adventures and purposes out there to find. All he had to do was keep going forward. Grinning to himself, leant forward and spoke to his Night Fury.

'Lets go Bud', he said, kicking the flightgear into place.

Both Viking and Dragon took off with speed, easily out flying the others. Leaving Outcast Island behind and moving forward into whatever fate had in store for them to come.

**Sorry for the wait guys. Been trying to think of how to end this story for weeks. **_**Race to the Edge **_**has really ruined my story line, so everything has to be AU. However I'm going to keep incorporating all of the events of my previous stories, **_**Thawfest**_**, **_**Happy Birthday Dad**_** and **_**New Lands and Pastures Anew,**_** as well as this one, into the history of my other stories. So technically, this story happens just before **_**Race to the Edge**_**. Just need to finish **_**New Lands**_**, then I'll start on new stories. Thanks for the reviews and I'll update on my other stories as soon as possible**


End file.
